La famille Soma fait son cinéma
by sushiland
Summary: La grande famille Soma se retrouve à tourné un remake d'un conte pour enfant façon disney, mais la distribution des rôles et la mise en scène est confié à Sushi Sempai o moi loll et elle est des plus fantaisiste.
1. Default Chapter

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public )**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai ( enfin moi même lol)**

**Prologue : **

**Kyo furax :« QUOIIIIIIIIII ???? QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CES SALADES ? »**

**Shiguré avec un grand sourire :« Calme toi ! C'est pas si grave que ça ! »**

**Kyo : « COMMENT PAS SI GRAVE ? MAIS JE REFUSE !!!! TU M'ENTENDS ? JE REFUSE DE FAIRE LE CRETIN DEVANT UNE CAMERA !!! »**

**Yuki assis à table : « Tu es déjà un parfait crétin ! Alors ça nous changera pas beaucoup ! »**

**Kyo : « QU'EST CE QUE TU DIS SALE RAT ? »**

**Yuki : « Tu as très bien entendu baka neko ! »**

**Shiguré faisant des gestes apaisant de la main: « Allons ! Allons ! Du calme vous deux ! Et puis ce sera amusant ! »**

**Kyo et Yuki en pensée : « ...amusant pour qui ??? »**

**Shiguré d'un air détaché : « Ce sera l'occasion pour nous de nous amuser et changer un peu les habitudes ! »**

**Kyo : « Je me demande qui à eu cette idée stupide ! »**

**Shiguré avec un big smile : « Ayamé ! »**

**Yuki : « ...Va mourir ! »**

**Shiguré : « ...je n'y suis pour rien ! »**

**Kyo croisant les bras et les yeux lançant un regard mauvais : « Et qu'elle genre de film on est censé faire ? »**

**Yuki en pensée : « Faites que ce soit pas un texte de son invention faites que ce soit pas un texte de son inventions !!! »**

**Shiguré sortant un manuscrit : « Tadaaaaaaaaa !!! Une œuvre de mon invention !!! »**

**Kyo et Yuki : «... ??? argggg !!!! »**

**Kyo et Yuki en pensée : « Je crains le pire !!!**

**Yuki crispé : « Et de quoi elle va parlé cette histoire ? »**

**Shiguré very happy : « Je plaisante !!! En faite c'est un remake d'une histoire très très connu ! »**

**Kyo et Yuki : « Ha ? ...»**

**Shiguré pleins d'étoile dans ses yeux : « Ce sera Titanic Soma !!!!! »**

**Kyo et Yuki : « QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? »**

**Shiguré : « Huhuhuhu je plaisante encore ! »**

Yuki : « Baka !!!! » Kyo : « Bon alors !!! C'est quoi ce script ???? » 

**Shiguré : « Le petit Kyo rouge et le grand méchant Akito ! »**

**Kyo : « ... »**

**Yuki : « ... »**

**Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifffffff (le vent passe)**

**Kyo : « ...Le quoi ? Avec le méchant qui ? »**

**Shiguré : « Huhuhuhuhuhu !!!! »**

**BLAFFFFFFFF **

**Shiguré (K.O): « outch !!! »**

**Kyo énervé : « Bon ça suffit ! Quel sera ce film !!!!! »**

**Blam (bruit de la porte poussée d'un geste théâtral)**

**Ayamé :« CE SERA un conte pour enfant modifié!!!! »**

**Yuki : « ... »**

**Kyo : « ... »**

**Shiguré (K.O again) : « outch (toujours) »**

**Ayamé (content): « héhéhéhéhéhé !!!»**

**Kyo et Yuki : « Mo...Mo...modifié ? Co...Comment ? »**

**Ayamé prenant le manuscrit des mains de Shiguré et tapotant d'un air content : « Ce sera une surprise ! »**

**Kyo : « ... »**

**Yuki : « ... »**

**Ensemble : « Tchao on ce casse !!!! »**

**Voix céleste : « STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP !!!! »**

**Les 4: « ... ?????? »**

**Kyo ayant frisé la crise cardiaque: « Qui a beuglé comme ça?????? » **

**Voix céleste : « Moi !!!! »**

**Ayamé (d'un air détaché): « C'est sempaï Sushi ! »**

**Kyo et Yuki ensemble : « SEMPAI SUSHI ???? »**

**Ayamé (smile) : « Oui ! Oui ! L'auteur de cette fanfic !! »**

**Kyo (Incompréhension power): « Ghein ? »**

**Yuki (Idem) : « Hu ? »**

**Kyo : « Et qu'est ce qu'elle à avoir cette Sans paille sous chie ? »**

**Sushi ( Pas contente) : « SEMPAI SUSHI please ! »**

**Kyo: « C'est ce que j'ai dis ! »**

**Ayamé : « C'est elle qui à crée ce nouveau script juste pour nous ! C'est chouette non ? »**

**Kyo : « Peut le voir ce script ? »**

**Ayamé : « Nannnnnn !! »**

**Kyo (légèrement agacé) : « file le moi que je vois ce qu'il nous attend !!! »**

**Ayamé courant à l'autre bout de la pièce : « Naaaaaaaannnnnnn !!! »**

**Kyo Courant après : « Crétin de serpent file sa vite fait ou sinon je prend ta peau pour en faire un sac ! »**

**Ayamé : « Hohohohoho !!! Jamaiiiiiisss !!! »**

**Yuki se passant la main sur la figure : « Je crains le pire ! »**

**Sushi : « Tu peux héhéhéhé !!! »**

**Yuki (Déprime) : « ... ! »**

**Ayamé et Kyo court toujours autour de la table. Finalement Shiguré fait un croc en jambe à Kyo qui s'étale de tout son long.**

**Shiguré d'un ton innocent : « Hoooo !! Pauvre Kyon il est tombé ! »**

**Kyo se relevant : « LA FAUTE A QUI ??? CA VA PAS DE ME FAIRE UN CROCHE PIED !!! »**

**Shiguré cachant son sourire derrière un éventail : « Que t'es cruel Kyon de m'accuser ! »**

**Ayamé brandissant le manuscrit tel un trophée : « Grâce à cette noble action de mon Shi San le secret du scénario reste inviolé ! Hohohohohohoho ! » Puis se penchant vers son frère le rat: « Tu es en admiration devant l'exploit de ton très cher frère! Soit certain que je serais le gardien de tous tes secrets ! Jusqu'à celui de ton journal intime ! Hohohohohohoho ! »**

**Yuki d'un air crispé : « Plutôt me jeté dans le vide. »**

**Kyo : « VOUS FAITE CHIER !!!! »**

**Sushi : « Rhoooooo pas de gros mot dans cette parodie ! Sinon prochaine fois je vais devoir punir ! »**

**Kyo : « RIEN A FOUTTRE !!! »**

**Sushi : « Tu l'aura voulu !!! Punition divine !!! »**

**KCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII éclaire foudroyant**

**Kyo : « ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!!!»**

**Sushi : « Héhéhéhéhéhé et voilà !!!! »**

**Kyo : « ... Pshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bruit de la combustion. »**

**Les autres : « ... Oups ! »**

**Sushi : « Bon je vous annonce la distribution des rôles ! »**

**Kyo (irrité d'avoir grillé comme un toast): « Tu nous à même pas dit quel conte c'était crétine ! »**

**Sushi : « Pardonnnn ? Tiens n'entendrais-je pas un éclair arrivé ? »**

**Kyo (effrayé) : « Oups !!!! Mais je t'en pris grande Sushi sempai dévoile nous cette merveilleuse distribution et s'il te plais fait nous part de l'œuvre dont cette sublime fanfic sera adapté !!! »**

**Yuki : « Tu crois pas que tu en fais trop baka neko ? »**

**Kyo (Gardant un souvenir cuisant lol): « ...Bha pas envie de finir en neko grillé ! »**

**Sushi flatté : « Bon ! Bon ! Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps : » Saisit une liasse de feuille : « Voilà la distribution »**

La Belle et la bête (version Disney) Belle : Yuki Soma 

_**( Yuki : « Arggg !!! Encore en robe !!! »)**_

**La Bête : Akito Soma **

_**( Akito : « ...Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta distrib de BIIIIIIPPPPP !!!! »)**_

**Le père de la belle : Ritsu Soma **

(Ritsu : SUMIMASEN GOMENASAI D'IMPOSER MA HONTEUSE PERSONNE DANS CETTE FAN FICTION GOMENASAIIIIIIII »)

**Gaston: Kyo Soma **

(Kyo: « Grrrrr »)

**Le bouffon : Kagura Soma **

_**Kagura (contente): « Comme ça je serais au côté de mon Kyo Kun »)**_

**Lumière : Ayamé Soma **

_**( Ayamé : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Normal je brille naturellement par mon charisme implacableuuhhh !!!! »)**_

**Balayette : Shiguré Soma **

_**(Shiguré : « Je vais enfin pouvoir mordre l'oreiller mon cher Ayamé !!! »)**_

**Big ben : Hatori Soma**

**(_Hatori: «...»)_**

**La théière : Thoru Honda**

(Thoru : « C'est mignon une théière !!! »)

**La tasse : Momiji Soma**

(Momiji : « Chouette !!!»)

**Le vilain docteur pas beau :Hiro Soma **

(Hiro : « Heu merci pour le pas beau »)

**La vieille femme/fée : La gérante des sources thermal des Soma (mère de Ritsu)**

(La gérante : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho !Ho ! »)

**Le libraire : Kazuma Soma**

(Kazuma : « Ok »)

**Le cheval : Haru Soma sous sa forme vache (Rinn ne pouvant se libérer pour la fanfic )**

(Haru (content) : « Je vais pouvoir porté Yuki sur mon dos ! Je vais pouvoir porté Yuki sur mon dos ! »)

**Narateur : Sempai Sushi **

_**(Sushi : « Héhéhéhé !!! »)**_

**Sushi : « Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! Sympa non ? »**

... **(silence de mort)**

**Sushi : « Bha quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? »**

**Et ainsi commença le tournage...**


	2. Quand les Soma entre en scène

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public )**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai ( enfin moi même lol)**

**Chapitre 1 : Quand les Soma entre en scène**

**Sushi prend ses feuilles et se racle la gorge.**

**« Rhummm Rhummm !!! Un Deux Trois ? Le micro marche ? Ha oui ! Super !! Bon je commence ! Il était une fois dans un royaume enchanteresse un prince beau mais cruel ! Si cruel qu'il se montra très cruel ... »**

**Kyo : « Quel est l'idiot qui à écrit une narration aussi stupide ? »**

**Sushi : « Moi pourquoi ? » **

**Kyo : « heu pour rien continue »**

**Sushi : « merci... Rhummm Rhummm... donc je disais qu'il était bien cruel et z'un jours, une vieille femme vint frappé à sa porte ! »**

**La mère de Ritsu apparaît en kimono tout sale et reste planté devant la porte.**

**« Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »**

**Sushi haussant la voix: « Je dis donc qu'elle frappa à la porte!!!! »**

**« Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho! »**

**Kyo surgissant sur la scène : « Bon tu va frappé cette porte qu'on en finisse !!!! »**

**« GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNASAI SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN J'ETAIS TELLEMENT HEUREUSE DU ROLE QU'ON VEUT BIEN ME DONNER QUE J'AI OUBLIE DE FRAPPER A CETTE PORTE !!! GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNASAI SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !! »**

**Kyo devenu sourd : « Ca va être l'enfer cette fanfic ! »**

**Sushi : « La porteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh !!!! »**

**La gérante : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »**

**Kyo: « Argggggggggggg!!! Bon vais la frapper cette porte moi!!!! »**

**BLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFSCRATCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (plus de porte explosé sous le coup de pied de Kyo)**

**Sushi : « Hééééé le matoss alors !!!!! Faut pas cassé ! »**

**Kyo : « Et si tu reprenais ta narration qu'on avance un peu ! »**

**Sushi : « Oups... » Reprend ses feuilles. « Donc la vieille femme vint frap...exploser la porte du Prince ... »**

**Akito fixant le grand vide là où aurait du se trouvé une porte : « Elle est où ma porte ? »**

**La gérante : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho !... GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNASAI SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN J'AI TELLEMENT TARDE A FRAPPER CETTE PORTE QUE NEKO SAN LA CASSEE SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEUUUUUUHHHHHH !!!! »**

**Sushi cherchant dans ses feuilles : « Ce n'est pas dans le texte ça !!! »**

**Kyo : « Pitiééééééééé !!! »**

**Akito : « Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu as frap...casser ma porte ? »**

**La gérante : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho !... SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNASAI  
GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN J'AI HONTE DE VENIR AINSI VOUS DEMANDEZ DE M'HERBERGER UNE NUIT SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENNNNNNNNASAI DE TOUT CE DERANGEMENT!!! GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNASAIII JE NE MERITE POINT UNE TELLE FAVEURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"**

**Akito : « ... Dégage ! »**

**La gérante : « SUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENNNNNNNNASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JE ME SENS HONTEUSE D'INSISTE AINSI GOMENNNNNNNNNASAIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »**

**Akito : « ... Casse toi ! »**

**Sushi : « La vieille dame lui propose alors une magnifique rose en paiement. »**

**Kyo tout bas : « Elle est radine la vieille dans ce conte ! »**

**La gérante : « GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNASAIIIIIIIIIII SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN DE NE VOUS PROPOSEZ QU'UNE ROSE COMME PAIMENT GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNASAIIIIIIIIIIII SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNN !!! »**

**Akito se bouchant les oreilles : « ... Mange la et décampe d'ici ! »**

**Sushi : « Mais le prince à fait une grave erreur !!! Car en fait la vieille dame était une belle fée !! » **

**« Effet spéciauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux !!!! »**

**Le vieux kimono de la mère de Ritsu s'arrache pour laisser voir un Kimono d'un blanc pur.**

**La gérante : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho !Ho ! »**

**Sushi: « Ton texte !!!!! »**

**« SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CHER PRINCE GOMENASAIIIIIIIIII MAIS VAIS DEVOIR VOUS CHANGEZ EN MONSTRE GOMENNNNNNNNNNASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !! »**

**Akito se bouchant de nouveau les oreilles : « ... Transforme moi mais par pitié plus de cris !!! »**

**Sushi : « La belle fée transforma le beau prince en bête hideuse !!! » **

**« Effet spéciauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux !!!! »**

**Un costume traverse la pièce et finit en pleins dans la face d'Akito.**

**Akito : « Aïeuuuuh !!!! »**

**Akito enfile son costume en bougonnant des menaces contre celui ou celle qui lui à envoyé le costume en pleine tronche.**

**Sushi : « La fée offre la rose au prince ainsi transformé lui disant que si au dernière pétale il aurait pas réussi à se faire aimer sous cette apparence hideuse, il resterait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. »**

**Akito : « Hééééééé !!! Mais c'est quoi ce costume ? C'est pas un costume de bête mais un de pikatchu !!!! »**

**Dans les coulisses : « Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! »**

**Sushi : « Arggg Chuuuuut !!!! On vous entends dans les coulisses !!!!! »**

**Sushi à Akito : « On a un budget limité alors tais toi et finis d'enfilé ce costume ! »**

**Akito : « ...me vengerais ! »**

**« Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho!"**

**Sushi: « Heu la maman de Ritsu vous pouvez partir ! Plus besoin de vous!"**

**La Gérante : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho !... GOMENNNNNNNNNNNASAIIIIIIIIIIIII SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN J'AI ETE SI MAUVAISEEEEEEEEEE JE SAIS GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIII QUE VOUS VOULEZ PAS ME GARDER DANS L'HISTOIRE SUMIMMMMMMMMASENNNNNNNNNNN JE FAIS HONTE A L'HONNEUR QU'IL M'A ETE ACCORDEEEEEEEEEEEE GOMENNNNNNNASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! »**

**Sushi : « viiiiiite sortez moi la du plateauuuuuu pitiéééééé !!!! »**

**A suivre **


	3. Belle parce que je le Yuki bien

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public )**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai ( enfin moi même lol)**

**Chapitre 2 : Belle parce que je le Yuki bien **

**Kyo : « miracle j'entend de nouveau les oiseaux chanter !!!! »**

**Sushi s'essuyant le front : « Oufffff !!! Bon reprenons notre récit ! »**

**« Changement de décorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeuhhh !!!! »**

**BLOUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (Un panneau tombe bruyamment)**

**Le village...**

**Shiguré chuchotant à l'oreille de sushi : « Sushi Sempai ??? Y a un petit problème ont n'a pas assez de figurant pour faire tout les villageois ! »**

**Sushi : « Combien ? »**

**Shiguré souriant: « Juste deux ! »**

**Sushi : « ... DEUX???? »**

**Shiguré (smile again): « Kuréno et Kisa Soma ! »**

**Sushi : « Argggg !!!! Tanpis on va faire avec deux et ils repasseront plusieurs fois avec des costumes différent ! Allez zouuuuuu en placeeeeeeeeee on tourneeeeeeee !!»**

**Plan sur la maison de Belle.**

**« ..... »**

**Sushi : « Bha ???? Elle est où belle...Enfin Yuki ??? »**

**Shiguré de nouveau (smile power) : « Je crois qu'il veut pas sortir de sa loge ! »**

**Sushi : « QUOIIIIIIIIIII ?????? »**

**Shiguré : « Il veut pas sortir de sa loge !!! »**

**Sushi rugissant ( Et non de plaisir ) : « J'AI TRES BIEN ENTENDUUUUUU !!! QU'ON ME LE SORTE DE FORCEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUH !!! »**

**« Et hoppppppppppp ! Un Yuki ! Un ! »**

**SCRATCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!! **

**Yuki apparaît à travers le panneau, faisant un grand trou à la place d'un mur de la maison.**

**Sushi (déprimant): « ... MAIS ARRÊTEEEEEE DE CASSER MON DECOR BON SANG !!!! »**

**Kagura (La tête surgissant par l'ouverture) : « Oups désolée sushi sempai je ne sens pas ma force. »**

**Sushi : « Grrrrummmmleuh ON REPRENDDDDD !!! MUSIQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE et YUKI TU CHANTE !!!! »**

**Belle-Yuki : «... »**

**Sushi : « ... CE QUE TU VEUX MAIS CHANTE ET SOIT HEUREUX...HEUREUSE !!! »**

**Belle-Yuki (sans grande conviction) : « Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaa que je suis heureuses d'aller au village !!! (le premier qui se moque je le tue ) »**

**Sushi : « DECOR DU VILLAGE VITEUUUUUHHHH !!!! »**

**BLARFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Le village ce met en place, et les villageois du nombre de deux (Bon ça vaaaaaa !!!) sont fort occupés , c'est jour de marché.**

**Sushi : « Envoyezzzzzzz la musiiiiiiiiiiiiique et dansezzzzzzzzz !!! »**

**Kuréno et Kisa (Crispés) : « lalalalalaaaaaaaaaaa ont est heureux lalalalalalalalala que c'est bien la vie au village !!! »**

**Sushi : « ....Snif. »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Lalalalalalala Ho le villageuuuh !!! Lalalalalalala vite allons chercher un nouveau livreuuuuuuh !!! »**

**Sushi (pleurant): « Bouhouuuu houuuu bouhouuuuuuu allez décor du libraire vite !!!! »**

**ZOUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Kazuma surgit remettant avec peine sa perruque blanche de travers.**

**Libraire Kazuma : « Tiens Belle-Yuki ! »**

**Belle-Yuki (D'une voix lugubre) : « Bonjour monsieur le libraire! Je viens vous rapportez vos livre ! »**

**Libraire Kazuma : « Hooooo merci Belle-Yuki !!!! »**

**Belle-Yuki (toujours hyper enthousiaste) : « Je vais en prendre un autre ! »**

**Des coulisses une grande échelles apparaît et s'arrête devant le seul livre sur l'étagère. Belle-Yuki grimpe et prend le faux livre en carton.**

**Libraire Kazuma : « Mais tu l'as déjà lu plusieurs fois celui-là !!! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « C'est mon préféré ! »**

**Libraire Kazuma : « Alors je te l'offre ! Zou Cadeau !!!! »**

**Sushi (regardant le script): « ... Zou Cadeau ? »**

**Belle-Yuki (non motivé): « Hoooo merci quel joie ! »**

**Sushi : « Belle-Yuki sort contente d'avoir eut comme présent son livre préféré et tout en lisant parcoure le village où l'agitation est à son comble. »**

**Criiiii criiiii criiiiii criiiiiiii (Bruit de cigale )**

**« ARGGGG....Bande de.... » (Sushi sempai reprend son texte) « C'est alors qu'un coup de feu retentit ! »**

**BANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Belle-Yuki sursaute et lâche son bouquin : « ... ????»**

**Sushi se bouchant les oreilles : « ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!! J'entend plus riennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!! Quel est le baka qui à mit les effets sonores justes à côté de moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???? JE SUIS SOURDEEEEEE ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!! »**

**« SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII »**

**Sushi : « ARGGGGGG NANNNNNNNNNN PAS ELLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! »**

**La gérante : « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIII AYANT QU'UN PETIT ROLE DANS CE FILM ON MA CHARGER DE PLACER LES ENCEINTES GOMENNNNNNNNNNASAIIIIIIIIIIIII J'AI HONTE !!!! JE MERITE PAS VOTRE CONFIANCE GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOMENNNNNNNNNNNASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... »**

**Shiguré mort de rire traîne la gérante hors de la scène.**

**Sushi : « BOUCLEZ LA QUELQUES PARTTTTTTTTT ET QUE QUELQU'UN ME VIRE SES ENCEINTES DE LA !!!! ... BON !!!! KYO ICIIIIIIIIIII !!!! KAGURA AUSSI !!! REPRENONSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!! MUSIQUEUUUUUUUHHH !!! »**

**(Mélodie joyeuse) Kyo costumé et Kagura travestie en homme rentrent sur scène.**

**Sushi : « VOTRE TEXTE !!!!! »**

**Kagura-bouffon : « Hooooo Kyo Ku...Heu Kyo-Gaston quel belle prise !!! »**

**Kagura ramasse une peluche rose balancé des coulisses.**

**Kyo-Gaston (Faisant la gueule): « ... Mouais ! Mouais !»**

**Sushi jetant un regard assassin à Kyo : « Kyo-Gaston est en réalité amoureux de Belle-Yuki et la désire pour épouse ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston (murmurant) : « Plutôt crevé ! »**

**Kagura-bouffon : « Hoooooo mais ne serais-ce pas Belle-Yuki là-bas ????? »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « ... Mouais ! Mouais ! »**

**Kagura-bouffon (tout bas à Kyo) : « Kyo Kun faut faire semblant !!!! On est filmé !!! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « HEINNNNNNN !!!! COMMENT CA ON EST FILMEEEEEEE ??? »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Baka Neko !!! »**

**Kyo-Gaston: « TU ME CHERCHE SALE RATTTTTTTTTT???? VIENT PLUTÔT TE BATTRE !!!!! JE T'ATTEND !!!!! »**

**Sushi : « ...mais ? Mais ? Mais ? »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Je te signale qu'on joue dans un film actuellement et que ce n'est absolument pas ton texte ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « TU TE DEFILE CAR TU AS PEUR DE ME BATTRE !!!! »**

**Sushi : « Hého ! Le texte ! Le texteuuuuuhhhhhhhh ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston (se jetant sur Belle-Yuki) : « TU VA MORFLEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! »**

**BLARFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (Méga coup de pied de la part de Belle-Yuki)**

**Shiguré (Dans les coulisses buvant une tasse de thé) : « Hooo ! Un Kyo volant !! »**

**Sushi : « ... Punaize !!!! » (Feuillette son script) « Kyo-Gaston fit des avances à Belle-Yuki qui rejeta en bloc ! »**

**La voix de Shiguré des coulisses : « ET fit un remarquable vole plané !!! »**

**Sushi (mains qui tremblent sur son script) : « Zen ! Restons Zen ! »**

**Belle-Yuki (au milieu de la scène) : « Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? »**

**Heureusement qu'Hatori eut le bon réflexe en arrêtant le geste suicidaire de Sempai Sushi qui voulut s'empoisonner en mangeant le script...**

**A suivre lol**


	4. Qué sera sera !

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public )**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai ( enfin moi même lol)**

**Chapitre 3 : Qué sera sera !!! **

**Sushi défroisse le script d'une main tremblante : « Ouinnnnnn !!!! Je sais plus où j'en suis snif !!!! »**

**Ayamé : « Heureusement que je suis la !!!! Moi Ayamé Soma je vais redresser la situation ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »**

**Shiguré (Happy) : « Ouiiiiiii !!! »**

**Sushi : « Nannnnnnnnnnn pas touche !!! Je me débrouille allez plutôt au maquillage ce sera bientôt à vous !!!! »**

**Shiguré et Ayamé s'en vont mains dans la mains le sourire au lèvre.**

**Sushi : « ... Sont-ils gay ? Où joue t-ils les gay ? That is the question !!! » **

**Retrouvant enfin le sens de son script. « Ha oui on en est la !!! Arfffff Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii de retour sur scène viteeeeeeeeee et balancé le décors de la maisonnnnnnnnnn !!! »**

**BLARMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (le décors tombe)**

**Yuki traîne les pieds au milieu de la scène.**

**Sushi : « C'est repartiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuuuuuhhhh !!! Belle-Yuki entendit une forte explosion ! »**

.........

**Criiiii criiiiii criiiii (Les cigales de nouveau)**

**Sushi : « Bha ??? ... Elle est où mon explosion ? »**

**Hatori : « C'était la gérante qui se chargeais de ça ! »**

**Sushi : « ARGGGGGGGGGGG M(BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP) DE C(BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP) COMMENCE A ME LES (BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP) !! »**

**( NB : Cette fanfic était destiné à un large publique, toutes insultes est automatiquement censuré, veuillez excuser cette gène momentanée lol)**

**Sushi : « Je veux un BANG !!!! »**

**Shiguré (Avec sa bouche) : « Bang ! »**

**Sushi crispé : « ... On va faire avec ! Yuki ton texte !!!! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Ho ! Mince cela vient de la maison ! Encore mon père et ses inventions ! (C'est long cette histoire !) »**

**Sushi : « Belle-Yuki rentra bien vite chez elle et trouva son père au milieu de la fumé !! »**

**« Effettttttttttttt spéciauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux !!!! »**

**PSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT (Nuage de fumé opaque)**

**Kof Kof Kof Kof Kof **

**Sushi : « ARGGGGGG QUI A ABUSE SUR LES FUMIGENES???? »**

**Voix des coulisses :« SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIII !!! »**

**Sushi : « ... !!! ARG ! »**

**Shiguré hilare : « Hu ! Hu! Hu! Hu! Je vous ai bien eu! »**

**Sushi (Grognon) : « Continue comme ça et la balayette va passé au chalumeau ! »**

**Shiguré (Faisant semblant de pleuré) : « Ouinnnnn !!!! Que c'est cruel ! »**

**Belle-Yuki (Balayant la fumé de ses mains) : « Kof ! Kof ! Papa? Kof! Kof! T'es là? Kof! Kof !»**

**Une voix dans la fumé opaque :« SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIII »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Arffff !!!! ... Kof ! Oui t'es là! ... Kof ! Kof ! »**

**Surgi Ritsu du nuage de fumé, déguisé en vieil homme.**

**Ritsu l'inventeur : « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIII YU...BELLE-YUKIIIIIIII J'AI RATE MON EXPERIENCE ET A CAUSE DE MOI TU VA MOURIR ASPHYXIER GOMENNNNNNNNNNASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « ... »**

**Ritsu l'inventeur courant partout : « GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIII D'AVOIR AUTANT GACHEEEEEEEEEEEE CETTE SCENEUHHHHHHHHH SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIII !!! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Mais non... »**

**Ritsu l'inventeur : « GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIII. »**

**Shiguré surgit sur la scène et ...**

**Shiguré : « Et hop ! La prise de la justice !!! »**

**(Plante son index dans les côtes de Ritsu qui se calme et se laisse coulé au sol.)**

**Shiguré fière : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Et voilà ! »**

**Ayamé surgissant sur scène à son tour: « Shiiiiiiiii sannnnnnn vient essayer ton petit tablierrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!! »**

**Sushi et Belle-Yuki (Mortifier) : « ... !!!??»**

**Ayamé (voyant on petit frère) : « YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Vient j'ai aussi un magnifique tablier en dentelle pour toi ça serait magnifique sur ta robe bleu ! »**

**BLARFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (Ayamé : « Hooooo !!! Je voleuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »)**

**Shiguré courant vers les coulisses à la poursuite du vole d'Ayamé : « J'arrive à ton secours Aya San !!!! »**

**Belle-Yuki (encore sur le coup de la colère) : « Bon on reprend avant le retour du serpent ! »**

**Sushi (la mâchoire encore tombante de stupéfaction) : « Heuuu...O...oui ! » Reprent son script « Belle-Yuki parle avec son père ! »**

**Ristu l'inventeur : « ... (K.O )»**

**Sushi : « Fait comme s'il était réveillé !!! Au moins il fera moins de bruit ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Mais je lui dit quoi ? »**

**Sushi : « Heu.... Ce que tu veux ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Que dis le script ? »**

**Sushi feuilletant les pages : « Heu que tu parle avec lui. »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Hein ? ... C'est tout ? Y a pas marqué ce que je dois lui dire ? »**

**Sushi : « Bha ... Heu ...Non ! »**

**Belle-Yuki (Grognon): « Qui...Qui à fait les dialogues ? »**

**Sushi : « Bha ! Shiguré ! »**

**Belle-Yuki crispé : « ... J'aurais du m'en douté ! »**

**Sushi : « Que faire alors ? »**

**Belle-Yuki : « C'est toi le metteur en scène ! Pas moi ! »**

**Sushi : « Bon alors passons ! Il faut mettre Rit...enfin l'inventeur sur la vache, qu'il s'en va et se perde ! »**

**Sushi et Yuki fixe Ritsu K.O au sol.**

**Sushi : « HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU et du monde please pour ligo...installer Ritsu sur son destrier !!! »**

**Kuréno, Hatori, Shiguré et Haru arrive.**

**Sushi : « °° Heu Haru faut que tu sois sous ta forme vache ! »**

**Haru : « Ha ? »**

**Sushi : « TOHRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!! »**

**Thoru déguisé en théière (smile) : « Oui ? »**

**Sushi : « Touche Haru ! »**

**Thoru théière (smile again) : « Oui ! »**

**FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Sushi : « Merci retourne en coulisse ! »**

**« Allez Hooooooooo Hisseeeeeeeeeeeeee Hoooo Hisseeee »**

**Ritsu solidement installé sur la vache.**

**Sushi s'épongeant le front : « Bon allez zou en enchaîne ! Qu'on envoie le décors de la forêt !!!! »**

**VLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (décor qui tombe)**

**Sushi reprenant sa place de metteur en scène : « Actionnnnnnnn !!! »**

**Haru arpente de long en large la scène.**

**Sushi : « Tempête de neigeuhhhhhhhhhh !!! »**

**VOUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ( ventillateurrrrr et polystyrène qui vole par tout)**

**Sushi : « LES LOUPSSSSSSSSS !!! »**

**Shiguré en chien: « Ouaf ! Ouaf !Ouaf ! »**

**Sushi : « ... ???? Arffff !!! ... Loups j'ai dis pas un chien ! »**

**Shiguré : « Oups pardon ! WOUUUUUUU WOUUUUUUUU WOUUUUUUUU ! »**

**Sushi frôlant la crise de nerf : « B...Bon L'inventeur arrive au château de la bête ! Please viiiiite le décor ! »**

**Criiiicriiiiicriiiiii (Bruit des roulettes mal graissé du panneau)**

**Sushi (se prenant une aspirine) : « Enchaînez ! Réveillez Ritsu qu'il entre dans le château ! »**

**Flashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Haru revenant homme !)**

**Sushi (Regard ébahit devant la nudité d'Haru): « ... Arf quel homme ! »**

**Ristu l'inventeur se réveillant : « ... Hu ? »**

**Sushi : « L'inventeur le père de Belle-Yuki, fatigué et transit de froid entre dans ce sinistre château. ... Heuuuu... Ton texte Ritsu ! »**

**Ritsu l'inventeur : « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIII JE ME SUIS PERDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »**

**Sushi : « ... Mais ? C'est pas le texte ça ! »**

**Shiguré revenant des coulisses : « Si ! Si ! »**

**Sushi feuilletant le script et tombe sur la réplique : « ... Hannnn mais ? Qui à osé écrire ça ? »**

**Shiguré rigolant derrière son éventaille : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Sushi un regard noir vers lui : « Espèce de .... »**

**A suivre **


	5. Une bête peut en caché une autre

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public )**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai ( enfin moi même lol)**

**Chapitre 4 : Une bête peut en caché une autre **

**Sushi reprenant le texte « Le père de Belle-Yuki perdu cherche abris dans le sinistre château ! C'est alors que de curieux personnages l'invite à s'installer ! »**

... **« AYAMEEEEEEEEEEEE C'EST A TOIIIIIIIIIII !!!! »**

**Ayamé bondissant de derrière le rideau : « Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfinnnnnnnnnn !!!! »**

**Sushi (Estomaqué) : « ... ??? Qu'est ce que c'est que CE COSTUME ????? »**

**Ayamé portant un costume avec paillette digne des costumes de scène de Claude François : « HO ! HO ! Ho ! Ho ! Ce costume est de ma création !!! Etant la lumière éclatante de cette histoire, il me fallait un habit brillant ! Afin de faire ressortir mon charisme implacable ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho! »**

**Sushi la bouche béante : « ... je...Je... suis fatiguée tout d'un coup ! »**

**Hatori surgit de derrière le rideau en costume de pendule.**

... **(Grand blanc) **

**Hatori big-ben : « Aya tu en fais un peu trop ! »**

**Ayamé lumière se collant à lui : « C'est vraiiiiiii Hato San ??? »**

**Hatori big-ben conscient du ridicule de son costume : « ...Oui ! »**

**Sushi s'essuyant le front : « Bon passons ! Garde ce costume mais dis ton texte ! »**

**Ayamé lumière : « BONJOUR ETRANGEEEEEEEE SOIT LE BIEN VENU ICI ! JE SUIS AYAME-LUMIERE LE PERSONNAGE LE PLUS CHARISMATIQUE ET BRILLANT DE CETTE HISTOIRE ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! » Poussant le pauvre Ritsu l'inventeur à travers la scène « Tu peux me vénérer si tu veux, voir me demandé un autographe ! Ce n'est pas parce que je détiens l'un des plus grand rôle que je ne sais pas être à l'écoute de mes admirateurs !!! »**

**Hatori big-ben : « Ce n'est qu'une petite production Aya ! »**

**Ayamé lumière : « Mais cette petite production deviendra culte grâce à moi !!! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! » **

**Ritsu l'inventeur se fait assoire de force dans un grand fauteuil qui trône au milieu de la scène.**

**Ayamé lumière tapant dans ses mains : « Femme théière apporte le thé ! »**

**Thoru Théière sortant de derrière le rideau : « Oui ! »**

**Momiji tasse bondissant sur la scène : « GUNTENNNNNNNNN TAGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!! » (Bonsoir)**

**Sushi : « Punaize... » ( Ils...Ils...me ...massacre...tout...)**

**Hatori Big-ben: « Il ne faut pas invité cet étranger, le maître va pas être content» (le seul qui suis l'histoire)**

**Sushi les yeux larmoyant : « Hannnn merciiiii Hatoriiiiiiii !!!!»**

**Ayamé lumière : « Allons bon !!!! C'est l'occasion de s'amuer un peu et de manger quelques chose ! D'ailleurs j'ai faim ! » Tape sur la table « Allons servante plus vite que cela à manger pour nous et l'invité ! »**

**Hatori Big-ben d'un air toujours sérieux : « Aya tu en fais encore trop ! »**

**Ayamé lumière : « Ha bon ??? »**

**Sushi (Snif) : « C'est alors que la bête surgit ! »**

**Akito la bête soulevant le rideau et jetant un regard noir sur la scène : « C'est pas finis ce boucan ? Et que fais le singe ici ! »**

**Sushi murmurant à Akito : « ... L'inventeur pas le singe ! »**

**Ritsu l'inventeur bondissant du siège et courant partout: « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JE SAIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS LE BIENVENUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII J'IMPLOREEEEEEEEE VOTREEEEEEE PARDONNNNNNNNNNN JE NE MERITE PAS D'ETRE ICIIIIIIIIIIIII GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNASAIIIIII !!!! »**

**Akito la bête : « ... Qu'il dégage au cachot cet abruti ! »**

**Sushi (Hallucine power) : « C'est ainsi que la bête enferma le père de la Belle-Yuki. Au même moment chez le vieil inventeur... »**

**« DECORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ET LES AUTRES VIREEEEEES DE LA SCENEEEEEE »**

**Le décor de la maison tombe. **

**Belle-Yuki arrive d'un pas traînant.**

**Sushi : « La belle-Yuki ne ce doute que Kyo-Gaston à fait le projet de la demander en mariage ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston des coulisses : « C'ESTTTTTTTTTTTT HORSSSSSSSSSSSS DE QUESTIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! JE VAIS RIEN DEMANDEEEEEEEE DU TOUT A CE SALE RATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !!! »**

**Sushi : « Ramène tes fesses où sinon je te jète un éclair foudroyant sur ta peau de chat de gouttière ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston arrivant de manière aussi enthousiaste que Yuki : « C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! »**

**Sushi : « Allez zou ton texte ! Demande Yuki en mariage ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston jetant un regard noir à Yuki (qui fait de même) : « Hééééé ! Le sale rat ! Epouse moi !!!! »**

**Yuki-Belle : « Va crevé ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston (sous le regard menaçant de la metteur en scène) : « Je te veux pour femme ! Alors Epouse moi abruti ! »**

**Yuki-Belle : « Va crevé baka neko ! »**

**Sushi résigné : « ... Quel poésie ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « Fait chier !!!! C'est quoi cette histoire débile aussi !!!! Puis marre de cette femmelette en face de moi !!! »**

**BLARFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF ( Les Kyo vole bas ce soir il va pleuvoir !!!!)**

**Sushi : « Kyo-Gaston c'est fait une nouvelle fois jeté ! »**

**Shiguré des coulisses : « Dans les deux sens du terme ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! »**

**Sushi jetant un regard noir en coulisse : « JE DISAIS DONC BELLE-YUKI REFUSA ENCORE LES AVANCES DE KYO-GASTON !!!! Mais c'est alors que le brave destrier de son père Haru la vache revient en courant. »**

**Haru arrive sur scène mais pas sous la forme d'une vache et tout nu.**

**Sushi : « Arrgggggggggg MOSAIQUE VITE CACHER SA C'EST UN CONTE POUR ENFANNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTT !!!!!! »**

**Belle-Yuki (sous le choc de voir Haru à poil) : « ...M...mince alors mais que vois-je ? »**

**Sushi : « Si tu dis un Haru à poils je fais une crise !!! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « La vache de mon père qui rentre seule !!! Sans mon père !!! »**

**Sushi pleurant de soulagement: « Merci... »**

**Haru mosaïqué enlace Yuki : « Meuuuuuh !!! »**

**Sushi et Yuki : « ... _( A quoi sert qu'il fasse meuh maintenant !)_ »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Il a du arrivé quelques chose à mon père ! Vite faut que je le retrouve !!! ( Es ce vraiment nécessaire ?) »**

**Sushi : « Je te comprends ... mais oui ! »**

**Après que Thoru est enlacée Haru redevenu vache, Belle-Yuki grimpa sur son dos et sorti de scène.**

**Sushi : « CHANGEMENT DE DECOR !!!! »**

**A suivre lol**


	6. Autant emporte une vache

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public )**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai ( enfin moi même lol)**

**Chapitre 5 : Autant emporte une vache (Kyo : « Mais qui invente ses titres débiles ?)**

**Sushi : « Belle-Yuki inquiète de ne pas revoir son père revenir, par à sa recherche à dos de son fidèle Haru. Celui-ci la guide jusqu'au sinistre château de la bête. Belle-Yuki malgré l'aspect austère entre dans la demeure sombre et silencieuse. »**

**« AMBIANCEEEEEEEEE SOMBRE !!!! »**

**Belle-Yuki Poussant la porte rafistolé par de grand bout de scotch : « Y a quelqu'un ? »**

**Silence de mort.**

**Sushi : « Belle-Yuki s'enfonça dans les méandres du château et trouva son père enfermé dans un cachot. »**

**Criiii criiiiii (Bruit d'une cage à roulette)**

**Sushi : « C'est pas un cachot ça ? Mais une cage ! »**

**Hatori en Big-Ben : « C'est la mère de Ritsu qui c'est aussi chargé des accessoires ! »**

**Sushi : « Oups ! .... Hoooooooooo mais quelle super idée que cette cage pour faire le cachot !!! Oui ! Oui ! Brillanteuuh idée ! » **

**Hatori : « Tu fais bien la faux cul. »**

**Sushi : « Merci ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! »**

**Belle-Yuki (c'est pas l'enthousiasme qui l'étouffe): « Tiens Rit...heu Papa mais que fais tu la ? »**

**Sushi : « Jamais vu plus pire acteur. »**

**Belle-Yuki : « T'avais qu'à pas me mettre en fille ! »**

**Sushi : « C'est une idée d'Ayamé. Il m'a certifié que tu serais content de ce rôle ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Arggg ! Vais le tuer! »**

**Ayamé lumière surgissant sur la scène : « Quelqu'un m'appel ?????? Hoooooooo !!! Mon frèro chéri !!!! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Vais te tuer ! »**

**Sushi : « STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP !!!!! AYAME RETOURNE EN COULISSE !!!! »**

**Ayamé courant vers les loges : « Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiguréééééééééééééééééééé au secourrrrrrrrrrrrrrr y a un sushiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii enragéééééééééééééééééééééé à la place du metteur en scèneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!! »**

**Sushi s'essuie avec un mouchoir : « Bon reprenons ! »**

**Belle-Yuki toujours sans enthousiasme : « Ho ! Papa ! Pourquoi es tu dans cette cag...heu enfermé dans ce cachot ? »**

**Ritsu l'inventeur : « SUMIMMMMMMMMASENNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII J'AI ETE IMPOLIE EN M'INVITANT DE FORCE !!!! GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AKITOOOOOOOOOO MA ENFERMEEEEEEEEEEEE CAR JE NE MERITE PAS UN TEL HONNEUR GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SUMIMASENNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « ... Si avec cela la bête nous à pas entendu c'est qu'elle est gâteuse ! »**

**Akito la bête (Furieux): « J'ai entendu ! Et je ne suis pas gâteux ! »**

**Ritsu l'inventeur : « GOMENNNNNNNNNNNASAIIIIIII PAR MA FAUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AKITOOOOOOOO A ENTENDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. »**

**Belle-Yuki et Akito la bête se bouchant les oreilles : « ... »**

**Shiguré surgissant en tenu de femme de chambre : « Attendez j'arrive ! Hu ! Hu ! Et hoppppp ! (Prise qui calme et met Ritsu K.O)**

**Belle-Yuki, Sushi et Akito la bête en fixant la tenu de Shiguré : « ARFFFF...!!!!! Ciel c'est quoi cette horreur ? »**

**Belle-Yuki se cachant les yeux: « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas aveugle ! »**

**Shiguré (Happy): « C'est un des costumes d'Ayamé !!! »**

... **Genre on s'en serait pas douté...**

**Une fois Shiguré reparti en coulisse, le tournage continue (A quand le the end ?)**

**Akito la bête : « C'est moi qui est enfermé Ritsu il me cassait les oreilles ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Délivre le ! Il est... _(chiant, Gueulard et surtout Casse pied !)_... vieux et malade ! S'il vous plais _(Gardez le !)_ libérez le !...Je ferais tout pour _(En être débarrassé !)_ le sauver ! » **

**Sushi : « C'est alors que Belle-Yuki proposa à la bête de la garder en otage à la place de son vieux père ! Ainsi décidé la bête laissa partir le père de Belle. »**

**Criiii criiiii criiii (la cage sort de scène avec un Ritsu K.O à l'intérieur)**

**Belle-Yuki soulagé: « Zut alors ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir ! »**

**Sushi : « La bête conduit notre pauvre Belle dans une des chambres du château... »**

**Shiguré : « Rhooooo ! Mais c'est un conte pour enfant voyonnssss !!!! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**BLARFFFFFFFFFF (Shiguré K.O par Yuki ) Outchhhhh !!!**

**Sushi (frôlant la crise de nerf) : « La Bête emmena Belle-Yuki dans une chambre confortable du château, mais avant de partir invita celle-ci à manger à sa table le soir. »**

**Akito-la bête regard noir : « ... TOI A MA TABLE !!! CE SOIR ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! »**

**Ayamé-lumière : « ON VA SE FAIRE LIVRER DES SUSHI DE PREMIER CHOIX HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! »**

**Hatori Big-Ben : « ... » **

**Sushi (Trop chère pour le budget les sushi ) : « Une fois la Bête parti.. »**

**VLAMMMMMMMM ( Bruit de la porte fermé gentiment )**

**Sushi : « Belle-Yuki s'écroula sur le lit pour pleuré ! »**

**Belle-Yuki (Irrité) : « ... Pas envie de pleuré ! »**

**Sushi (Grrrr) : « pinaize vont me faire devenir chèvre ceux la ! »**

**Voix d'Hiro des coulisses : « C'est bien fait !!!! » (A toujours pas digéré le « vilain pas beau » de la présentation des personnages ! )**

**Sushi se retenant de balancé un livre dans la tronche de ce (petit merdeux) reprend ses pages et poursuit son récit ( Et croyez moi avec des cas comme ça c'est pas évident !)**

**« Pendant ce temps, alors que Belle-Yuki se retrouvait prisonnière du château, au village... DECORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!! »**

**BLARFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (le panneau tombe again)**

**« Dans la taverne Kyo-Gaston digère mal le refus de la jeune fille. »**

**Kyo-Gaston traverse la scène dans un fauteuil à roulette (criiii criiiii criiiii criiiiii faudrait un jour pensé à investire dans de l'huile)**

**Kyo-Gaston (faisant la gueule pour une fois sa colle au perso) : « ... »**

**Kagura-bouffon entre à son tour : « Allons Kyo-Gaston je n'aime pas te voir si déprimé ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston en pensée : « C'est ce film qui me tape sur les nerfs ! »**

**Kagura-bouffon : « Il faut te ressaisir un peu ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « Grummmmhppphhh... »**

**Sushi : « Envoyezzzzzzzzz la musique et chorégraphieeeeeeeeeee !!!! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « Un... Une...Chorégraphie ? Quel Chorégrapie ? »**

**Sushi : « Bha ! Celle que vous deviez apprendre! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « ... Ha ? »**

**Sushi regard noir: « Tu l'as pas apprise? »**

**Kyo-Gaston (Ce souvenant de la punition divine) : « Rhoooo mais si bien sur !!! »**

**Kagura-bouffon : « Mais Kyo Kun tu as refusé de mmmmfpphhhhh ...mmmummmfhhh. »**

**Sushi : « Pourquoi tu empêche Kagua de parler ? »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « Bon ! Bon ! Envoie la musique ! »**

**Sushi : « Okiiiii !!!! MUSIQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! »**

**« Leeeee plus fort c'est gastonnnnnnnnnnnnnn le plus sport c'est gastonnnnnn lalalalalalaaaaaaa lalalala »**

**Kuréno , Kisa, Kagura et Kyo exécute des pas de danse (Enfin si on peut appelé cela de la danse)**

**Sushi se passant une main sur la figure : « Avouez que vous n'avez pas répété cette danse, ce serait plus simple ! »**

**« Une fois le massacre... enfin la danse finit (Prochaine fois j'engage Mia Frie qui va me remuer tout cela en rythme) la porte de la taverne s'ouvre brutalement et quelqu'un entre.» **

**FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIITSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

**(ventilateur et flocon de polystyrène qui envahit la scène)**

**Ristu l'inventeur : « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIII !!! »**

**Sushi (Déprime devant le hors texte de ses acteurs): « C'est le père de Belle-Yuki comme vous avez pu le constater ! »**

**Ritsu l'inventeur couvert de polystyrène : « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIII DE VOUS DERANGER EN PLEINNE DANSE !!! »**

**PAFFFFFF (Bruit de la narratrice qui se frappe le front d'un geste dépité par la stupidité de l'acteur)**

**Ritsu l'inventeur courant dans toute la scène : « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIII YUKIIIIIIIIIII AKITOOOOOOOOOOOO DANS LE CHATEAUUUUUU GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! »**

**Les quatre Soma sur la scène : « ... » **

**« GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOMENASAIIIIIII !!! »**

**Sushi : « Shiguré ???? Please ! ... !»**

**Shiguré sortant des coulisses: « Hu! Hu ! Hu ! J'arrive !!!! Et Hop ! »**

**Ritsu K.O **

**Sushi s'épongeant le front et essorant le trop pleins d'eau : « Merci ! Bon reprenons ! Vais raconter la suite c'est plus prudent ! » Balance l'éponge dans le sceau PLOUFFFFFF « Le père de Belle-Yuki eut beau demandé de l'aide, les clients de la taverne se moquèrent de lui et ne firent aucun cas de ses propos pensant à une subite folie de sa part. Mais cette folie arrangea Kyo-Gaston qui prépara un plant pour que Belle-Yuki l'épouse de force ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston des coulisses : « POURQUOI MOIIIIIIIIIII ???? »**

**Sushi crispé : « Arrête de râler et te plains pas ! Yuki et Akito c'est pire, ils doivent s'embrasser ! »**

**Yuki des coulisses : « NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN PASSSSSSSSS CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! »**

**Akito idem : « ... Hatori efface la mémoire de ce poisson avarié vite !!! »**

**A suive lol**


	7. Quand l’appétit va tout va !

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public )**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai ( enfin moi même lol)**

**Chapitre 6 : Quand l'appétit va tout va !!! **

**Sushi après avoir viré tout le monde de scène à coup de punition divine : « Non mais c'est qui qui commande ici ? Bon.... !!! » Reclasse son script « Pendant ce temps au château, tous est au préparatif du repas. »**

**Ayamé-lumière arrivant sur scène avec Hatori Big-Ben : « Hato San Ca va être une fête royale ! Digne de mon rang ! »**

**Hatori Big-ben : « Je te rappel que tu joue un domestique pas un prince ! »**

**Ayamé-lumière qui n'écoute pas : « Tiens j'ai un super costume qui irais parfaitement pour ce soir ! Mais faut que je demande à la femme théière de me faire brillé ma robe à miroir ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »**

**Sushi (A soudain très peur) : « Quel robe miroir ???? »**

**Hatori Big-ben : « ... »**

**Ayamé-lumière oubliant visiblement qu'il est filmé : « Et mon cher Yuki en robe !!!! Cela comble tout mes rêves de grand frère ! »**

**Hatori et Sushi en pensée : « ... Ca comble ses rêves de grand frère ? »**

**(Veut même pas imaginer quel genre de rêve il peut faire celui-là !)**

**Sushi : « nos deux amis.. »**

**Hatori : « Amis ? »**

**Sushi ( Oki... Oki...) : « ... deux compères retrouve la bête qui attend Belle-Yuki au salon. »**

**Hatori et Ayamé firent quelques pas sur la scène pour arriver devant une table avec des couverts en carton et plastique sans oublier des fruits et poulet artificiel.**

**Akito la Bête assis sur un des tabourets Ikéa. ( ... Bon ça vaaaaaaaa y avait des promotions !!!)**

**Akito la bête le coude appuyé sur la table (une planche sur deux trétaux de fer) fixant les deux nouveaux venu d'un regard noir : « Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui où pour demain ? »**

**Ayamé-lumière : « Visiblement Belle-Yuki ne veut pas venir, mais c'est pas grave car MOI je suis LA !!! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »**

**Hatori Big-ben : « ... »**

**Akito la bête: « Finalement je préfère attendre demain ! »**

**Sushi (... Si seulement c'était possible) : « Belle-Yuki refusant de venir à l'invitation mis fort en colère la bête. »**

**Akito la bête avec un regard noir sur Sushi : « Fouttez la à la diète ! »**

**Akito quitta la scène.**

**Sushi : « Ainsi fut-il décidé, mais Belle-Yuki était tétu. »**

**Belle-Yuki : « J'ai super faim ! Et si je sortais de ma chambre pour me trouver de quoi manger ! »**

**« YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » **

**Un éclair de lumière traversa la scène.**

**Belle-Yuki (Effrayé) : « Ciel un taré en habit de lumière !!!! »**

**Ayamé-lumière : « MAIS NON C'EST MOI TON FRERE PREFERE !!! JE SUIS DEGUISE POUR CETTE SCENE, CAR TU SAIS JE JOUE DANS UN SUPER FILM ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! JE VAIS DEVENIR TON IDOLE ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « ... Baka ! »**

**Hatori big-ben en pointant du doigts la Sushi sempai en train de pleuré : « Tu devrais dire ton texte Aya san ! »**

**Ayamé-lumière (Smile insouciant) : « Quel texte ? »**

**Hatori et Yuki : « .... »**

**Sushi : « SNIIIIIFFFFFF !!!!»**

**Shiguré surgissant sur scène avec son habit de servante : « Hoooo !!! mais la Belle-Yuki est sortie de sa chambre !!!! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Sushi qui balance son script par dépit: « Snif ... Ils inventent encore ! »**

**Ayamé-lumière : « Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiguréééééééééééé mon amourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr que tu es beau ainsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Ce soir on va passer du bon temps tout les deux !!!! »**

**Hatori : « ... »**

**Yuki : « ... »**

**Sushi : (Pleurant)**

**Shiguré agissant comme une jeune fille en fleur : « Aya San ! Je n'ai qu'une hâte et de t'offrir ma fleur qu'à toi !»**

**Hatori et Yuki (Etonné et effrayé) : « Sa fleur ? »**

**Thoru théière qui entre sur scène : « Bonsoir Belle-Yuki san ! »**

**Hatori et Yuki ne font plus cas des deux cinglés faisant leur « déclaration » mutuelle.**

**Belle-Yuki jetant un regard interrogateur à Sushi Sempai: « Bonsoir...heu... » **

**Sushi occupé à écrire quelques chose sur une ardoise, puis la lève : En grêve ! Débrouillez vous ! **

**(Arggg !!! Sympa !)**

**(Hé ho ! J'en ai marre vous suivez jamais le texte !)**

**Thoru théière : « Vous avez peut être faim ?»**

**Ayamé-lumière prenant les deux par les épaules : « EXCELLENTE IDEE !!!! ET POUR L'OCCASION JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE MON SHOW ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! N'EST CE PAS SHI SAN D'AMOUR ? »**

**Shiguré-balayette : « Ouiiiiii ! »**

**Ayamé-lumière frappant ses mains : « ALLEZ FEMME THEIERE AU FOURNEAU !!! »**

**Thoru-théière : « Oui ! »**

**Sushi la bouche grande ouverte : « ... »**

**Ayamé-lumière poussant un Belle-Yuki halluciné vers la table : « ALLEZ HOP EN PLACE POUR LE AYAME SHOWWWWWWWWWWW !!! »**

**Belle-Yuki jetant un regard désespéré vers Hatori : « Fait quelques chose !!! »**

**Hatori Big-Ben : « C'est dans le texte ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « T'es sur ? Alors pourquoi Sushi sempai pleure ? »**

**Hatori Big-ben (zen attitude) : « Parce que c'est Shiguré qui à écrit cette partie ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « ... »**

**Entre temps plus vite que l'éclair (Ayamé : « De lumière ! » ) Ayamé-Lumière quitte la scène un instant et revient presque aussitôt et...**

**Belle-Yuki (Etonné) : « ARF... ????!!! »**

**Hatori Big-ben (Idem) : « ... ???!! »**

**Sushi (Egalement) : « ... ???!! »**

**Shiguré-balayette: « Hu ! Hu ! Hu !»**

... **(Silence de stupéfaction)**

**Ayamé-Lumière avec une robe à facette de miroir doré et un long boa de plume rose : « EN AVANTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT LA MUSIQUEEEEEEEEE !!!! »**

**Ayamé-lumière dansant sur la table : (parole et chanson d'origine de Disney mais revu par Ayamé )**

**« Mon cher Yuki San, **

**  
- C'est avec une profonde fierté et avec beaucoup de talent,**

**  
- Que je t'invite ce soir à me contempler.**

**  
- Détends-toi, ne pense plus à rien sauf à moi, (Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! )**

**  
- Et laissez ma grandeur royal te présenter : MON SHOW !!!   
  
C'est mon show , c'est mon show, **

**  
Service garanti grandiose.**

**  
Ouvre tes petites mirettes Yuki, et je,**

**  
Ferais le reste. **

**  
Aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour, **

**  
Car enfin Yuki me vois sous mes meilleurs atouts **

**  
Je sais je sais je suis le meilleur, **

**  
Et c'est normal, je suis un grand Acteur!**

**  
Et je chante, et je danse, **

**  
Oui, Yuki, tout çà c'est pour toi! **

**  
Inutile de me le dire je sais que tu m'admires.**

**  
Suis ton grand frère, Le seul l'unique, **

**C'est mon show, rien que pour toi, mon Yukiiii **

**  
Projecteur, paillette, flash et producteur... **

**  
Je te prépare avec art, **

**  
Un show spécial Ayamé. **

**  
Tu es seul, et pas fière, **

**  
Mais Yuki, laisse-moi faire !**

**  
Y'a pas de soucis, y'a pas de déprime,**

**  
Quand je suis ton frère chéri ! **

**  
J'ai la côte pour étonner, **

**  
Mon petit frère préféré.  
**

**Tout çà grâce à mon charisme qui déchaîne les passions**

**  
Allez, mon cher Yuki, vient dans mes bras**

**Allez, tu peux me vénérer, et cela comme un dieu**

**Pour toi mon Yuki, c'est gratuit,**

**Moi je n'aime qu'une seule chose :  
  
C'est mon show! **

**  
C'est mon show! **

**  
C'est mon show! ...»**

**(On vous épargne la suite tout aussi égocentrique lol)**

**A suivre **


	8. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public )**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai ( enfin moi même lol)**

**Chapitre 7 : La curiosité est un vilain défaut ( Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu !)**

**Belle-Yuki se levant de table l'air crispé : « ...Je...Je vais me promener ! »**

**Ayamé-Lumière : « JE VIENS AUSSIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! »**

**Sushi (qui retire son panneau en grève) : « Arrêtez moi ce massacre ! » **

**Ayamé-Lumière : « Hoooooooo Sempai Sushi est de retourrrrrrrrr !!! »**

**Belle-Yuki (en pensée) : « C'est pas trop tôt ! »**

**Sushi : « Bon allez visitez ce château qu'on finisse bientôt ce film ! » (J'ai un besoin urgent de vacances ) « Hatori Big-ben et Ayamé-Lumière font la visite des lieux à la belle jeune fille. »**

**Shiguré dans les coulisses : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu !»**

**Belle-Yuki: « Shiguré n'en rajoute pas ! »**

**Sushi (essayant de se concentré sur son script) : « Finalement Belle-Yuki fausse compagnie à ses deux guides et va dans l'aile interdit du château, celle où réside Akito la bête. »**

**Belle-Yuki rechignant à aller dans cette direction : « Faut vraiment que j'aille la-bas ? »**

**Sushi : « Oui ! »**

**Belle-Yuki ( A contre cœur) : « Super !!! »**

**Sushi : « Belle-Yuki se trouve dans un lieu plus lugubre et en désordre. »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Heu... y a comme un petit problème ! ... La scène est bien rangé !»**

**Sushi : « Hein ????? Rhooooo mais QUI A OSE RANGER LE DESORDRE ????? »**

**Thoru-théière : « C'est moi ! »**

**Sushi : « Heu... C'est gentil Thoru ! C'est très bien rangé!... Mais fallait pas... (Snif)» **

**Thoru-théière (Smile) : « Ca ma fait plaisir ! »**

**Sushi : « Oki ! Bon continuons ! Tu peux retourner en coulisse Thoru on t'appellera ! » (Reprend son script pour la énième fois) « Belle-Yuki traverse des pièces LUGUBRES (raye le mot en désordre) et aperçois une rose sous une cloche de verre. »**

**Une table traverse la scène avec une rose en papier mâché peint à la hâte sous une cloche à fromage.**

**Sushi : « Belle-Yuki s'approche de la rose, soulève la cloche et veut la prendre. »**

**Yuki s'exécute, soulève la cloche de plastique et tend la main vers la rose.**

**Sushi continuant son récit et contente car pour une fois ça se passe comme dans le script: « Mais Akito la bête était présent et réagis vivement. »**

**Akito la bête qui surgit derrière le rideau : « Hé ! Enlève tes sales pattes de là !!! »**

**Sushi : « Snif c'était de courte durée ! »**

**Akito la bête avec un regard noir sur sushi : « On touche pas à cette horrible chose en papier mâcher ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « ... »**

**Sushi : « Oki j'ai compris !!! .... On enchaîne ! Belle-Yuki effrayé par la vive réaction de la bête part en courant ! »**

**Belle-Yuki sort en traînant les pieds.**

**Sushi : « ... » (Déprime) « Belle-Yuki s'enfuit sur le dos de son fidèle Haru. »**

**Haru : « Meuhhhhh !!! »**

**Sushi : « Envoyezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz la neige !!!! »**

**Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**« Arg moins fort on ne voit plus rien !!!! »**

**« Woooooooouuuuuuuuhhhhh Wooouuuuuuuhhhhhh » (Shiguré faisant le loup)**

**Belle-Yuki : « Je te vois pas Shiguréééééééééé t'es oùùùùùùù ??? »**

**Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!**

**Shiguré en chien : « Ici !!! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Oùùùùùùùùùùùù ??? »**

**Shiguré : « laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! »**

**Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Sushi : « Que quelqu'un arrête ce ventiloooooooooo et la neige artificiel !!! »**

**Des coulisses : « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIII J'AI COINCE LE BOUTONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »**

**Sushi : « Argggg !!! NANNN PAS ELLE PAS LE RETOUR DE LA GERANTE ???? »**

**La gérante : « GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIII J'AI GACHEEEEEEEE VOTRE FILMMMMMMM GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »**

**Shiguré (souriant): « Mais non ! Mais non ! Il était déjà gaché le film ! »**

**Sushi regard noir sur Shiguré : « Toi retourne en coulisse ! »**

**Shiguré cachant son sourire derrière son éventail : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Sushi: «QUE QUELQU'UN M'ARRÊTE CE VENTILO DE (biiiiipp) !!! DEFONCEZ LE S'IL FAUT MAIS PLUS DE NEIGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUHHHH !!! »**

**Flashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Haru redevient un homme)**

**Sushi : « MOSAIIIIIIIIIIIIQUEEEEEEE SUR HARUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!! » **

**Haru (d'un ton zen) : « Je m'occupe de votre ventilo ! »**

**Traverse la scène en tenu d'Adam et.... **

**BLARFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**FUUIIiiiiii... (Enfin le calme)**

**Sushi (Soulagé): « Hannnnnnnnn merciiii Haru ! Bon reprenons! Thoru vient enlacé Haru ! »**

**Flashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Sushi : « La pauvre Belle-Yuki se retrouve en mauvaise posture face au loup sanguinaire ! »**

**Shiguré en chien : « Woooooouuuuuuuuu Wouuuuuuuuuuuuu !! Hu ! Hu ! Hu !»**

**Sushi: «Mais heureusement alors que tout semble perdu pour Belle-Yuki, Akito La Bête vient la sauvé ! »**

**Akito traverse la scène et s'approche du chien : « Pshiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt...Pshiiiiiittttttttt allez ouste le chien ! »**

**Sushi (Sur le bord de craquer) : « Le loup !!! »**

**Akito la bête (Avec mauvaise humeur) : « C'est pareil ! »**

**Sushi (Soupire) : « Bon amenez le ketchup ! »**

**Ritsu arrivant avec une bouteille de ketchup : « Voilà !»**

**Sushi: « ... (arg pas Ritsu )... heu... Ritsu...met le ketchup sur le bras d'Akito pour faire le sang! »**

**Ritsu presse sur la bouteille et.... SPLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (en pleins dans la face de Yuki et Akito)**

**Yuki et Akito : « Argggggggg !!! »**

**Ristu : « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII J'AI PRESSEEEEEEEEEEE TROPPPPPPPP FORTTTTTTTTT SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOMENASAI GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIII »**

**Sushi : « C... Ca... Ca ira on poursuit ! Akito tu t'évanoui ! »**

**Akito avec un regard mauvais s'allonge sur le sol.**

**Sushi : « ... Heu tu aurais pu feindre la souffrance ! »**

**Akito la bête : « Et puis quoi encore ? »**

**Sushi stressé : « Bon oki ... Yuki tu porte Akito sur Haru ! »**

**Akito se relevant : « Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai pas besoin qu'on me porte ! »**

**Sushi frôlant la crise de nerf : « ... Bon retour au château ! »**

**« décors please ! »**

**BLARFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Sushi : « Belle-Yuki touché par le geste de la bête face au loup décide de soigner ses blessures. »**

**Belle-Yuki sans joie : « ... Le bras please ! »**

**Akito la bête tendant son bras non sans caché son mécontentement : « ...Voilà ! »**

**Belle-Yuki faisant la tronche : « Merci ! »**

**Akito (idem) : « De rien ! »**

**Sushi à Akito : « Tu es censé souffrir quand Yuki te soigne avec son produit ! »**

**Akito la bête (furieux ): « ...Aïe !... »**

**Sushi : « ... Bon ... (soupire) Belle-Yuki tout en soignant la bête commence à l'apprécier, la bête est aussi touché par l'attention de la jeune fille. »**

**Akito et Yuki se regardant mutuellement avec un regard assassin : « ... »**

**Sushi (Restons calme ! restons calme !) et feuilletant le script : « Bon y a la scène de complicité entre la belle et la bête dans la neige... Hum... Passons ! Vaut mieux avec ses deux là ! Bon La bête décide de faire un cadeau à la belle-Yuki aussi celui-ci guide la jeune fille vers un lieu du château. »**

**Akito tirant Yuki par les mains (tout deux hyper tendu et crispé) traverse la scène et s'arrête devant un étagère avec quelques livre en carton (...Tu parle d'une bibliothèque colossale)**

**Belle-Yuki fermant les yeux à contre cœur : « Mais où m'emmenez vous ? »**

**Akito la bête : « Quelques part ! Mais la ferme ! »**

**Sushi (...) : « Finalement Belle-Yuki découvre la surprise et elle est touché par le geste de la Bête. »**

**Belle-Yuki sans conviction : « Ho ! ...Chouette ! ... Des livres !...Que c'est génial !»**

**Akito la bête (Du genre cause toujours tu m'intéresse) : « ... C'EST A VOUS !... CONTENTE ? ...CiAO ! »**

**Sushi (Snif) : « Ainsi commença la naissance de sentiments affectueux entre ses deux êtres que tous séparait !... BOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU J'EN AI MARREUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! »**

**A suivre **


	9. Au bal masqué Ohé Ohé !

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public )**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai ( enfin moi même lol)**

**Chapitre 8 : Au bal masqué Ohé Ohé !!!**

**Sushi : « Pendant que Belle-Yuki coule des jours agréables au château et en compagnie de la Bête. »**

**Belle-Yuki des coulisses : « Parle pour toi ! »**

**Sushi faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu : « Le père de Belle-Yuki après s'être fait envoyer promener par les villageois, s'en va seul au secours de sa fille. Mais Kyo-Gaston aussi tente de son côté de faire naître ses plans diaboliques.»**

**« DECORSSSSSSSSSSSS !!! » BLARFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Kyo-Gaston est assit à une table en compagnie de Kagura-Bouffon et de Hiro-docteur. (Avec une perruque de vieillard trop grande lui cachant quasiment les yeux)**

**Hiro-docteur remettant pour la énième fois sa perruque en place : « Bon alors que me veux tu sale chat ? »**

**Kyo-Gaston bondissant sur ses pieds furieux : « ESPECE DE SALE PETIT M(biiiiiiiiiiipppp) JE VAIS TE (biiiiiiiiippppp) ! (biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip) DE ( biiiiiiiiiiiippppp) !!!! »**

**Sushi : « Encore une insulte et la punition divine revient !»**

**Kyo-Gaston figé comme une statue de glace : « ... ! Gloups ! » Se rassois vivement « ... Veux que tu interne l'autre imbécile heureux qui tiens de père à Yuki. »**

**Hiro-Docteur : « Et en quel honneur je rendrais service à un stupide chat incapable d'apprendre correctement son texte ? »**

**Kyo-Gaston Se levant again: « PUTTTTT ... » Jète un regard sur sushi « ... Voici de l'or en échange ! » **

**Cling cling ( Bruit des pièces dans la bourse jeté sur la table)**

**Hiro-Docteur prenant la bourse et comptant l'argent : « Y a pas beaucoup ! En plus d'être stupide le chat est radin ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « ... (Commence à me faire chhi... ce morveux !) »**

**Sushi : « Le Docteur était cupide et accepta l'affaire proposer par Kyo-Gaston ! »**

**Hiro-Docteur : « Tu parle y a à peine de quoi s'acheté une glace dans sa bourse ! »**

**Sushi ... (tu n'entend pas ! tu n'entend pas !) : « Kyo-Gaston se rendit chez le père de Belle-Yuki avec le docteur, mais il n'était pas chez lui. »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « Evidement tout est éteint ! »**

**Sushi : « Garde tes commentaires pour toi et joue la scène ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston (Grrrr) : « Ho zut !... Sont pas chez eux! »**

**Kagura-bouffon : « Tu ne vas pas pouvoir enfermé son père Kyo-Kun ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « ... mouais... cool ! Bon reste la et guète leur retour ! Moi j'ai affaire ailleurs ! (Plus vite je serais sorti de scène mieux cela vaudra.) »**

**Sushi : « Kagura-bouffon se cacha à côté de la maison et attendit le retour de la belle et de son père. Pendant ce temps au château.... DECORRRRRRRRR DU CHÂTEAU !!!! »**

**Criiiiii criiiiiii criiiiii **

**Sushi : « Un grand dîner au chandelle et musique était en préparation ! »**

**Belle-Yuki dans les coulisses : « C'EST QUOI CETTE ROBEEEEEEEEEEEEE ???? JE VEUX PAS METTRE CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! »**

**Sushi : « Hein ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe encore ? »**

**Shiguré surgissant de derrière le rideau : « Yuki Kun n'est pas content de sa tenu de bal ! »**

**Sushi : « Bha ? Qu'est ce qu'elle à sa tenu de bal ? »**

**Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! C'est Ayamé San qui était chargé des costumes ! »**

**Ayamé sortant à son tour de derrière le rideau : « EN EFFET ! HA ! HA ! HA ! ET GRACE A MOI MON FRERE CHERI VA ETRE SUBLIME ! »**

**Sushi inquiète : « ... C'est quoi comme genre de costume ? »**

**Ayamé fière : « Y A PAS DE MOT POUR DECRIRE CET ART VESTIMENTAIRE QUE J'AI CONFECTIONNE AVEC TOUT MON AMOUR POUR MON PETIT FRERE PREFERE ! »**

**Belle-Yuki des coulisses : « Je confirme y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire cette chose ! »**

**Sushi (fatigué) : « Bon ! Bon ! Toute façon peut importe l'habit on continue ! »**

**Belle-Yuki toujours des coulisses: « Comment cela peut importe l'habit ? Veut pas mettre CA ! »**

**Sushi (Furax) : « Arrête de râler et enfile la robe et ramène tes fesses sur le plateau ! Ainsi que la bête ! TOUT LE MONDE SUR LA SCENE ET QUE CA SAUTE !!!! »**

**La gérante surgissant sur le plateau : « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIII J'AI RIEN POUR FAIRE SAUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »**

**Sushi ( ????) : « ... »**

**Shiguré (souriant) : « Allons c'est juste une expression ! On va pas faire exploser le plateau ! »**

**La gérante : « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIII J'AI PRIS CELA AU PREMIER DEGREEEEEEEEEEE SUMIMASENNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JE SUIS ENTRÉE SUR SCENE ALORS QU'ON AVAIT PAS BESOIN DE MOI GOMENNNNNNNNNASAIIIIIII JE SUIS HONTEUSE GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! »**

**Shiguré hilare pousse la gérante hors de scène.**

**Sushi (Arffff) : « ENVOYEZ MUSIQUEEEEEEE !!!! THORUUUUU VIENT CHANTEEE!!! »**

**Thoru théière arrivant en courant : « Je suis là ! »**

**Sushi : « Akito et Yuki en scène !!!! »**

**Yuki apparaît d'un côté de la scène.**

**« ... » **

**Sushi : « ... !!!!! C'est quoi cette... Cette....Tenu ? »**

**Belle-Yuki dans une robe plus digne des cabarets que d'un bal romantique: « Vais tuer Ayamé ! »**

**Sushi : « Non c'est moi qui vais le tuer ! »**

**Akito apparaît à son tour et...**

**« ... » (Nouvelle stupéfaction)**

**Sushi : « AYAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ON EST PAS AU FOLIES BERGEREEEEEEEEEEEEEES C'EST QUOI CE COSTUME A PLUME QUE PORTE AKITOOOOOOOOOOO ?????»**

**Akito-La bête (Faisant la tronche) : « ... »**

**Ayamé sortant sa tête de derrière le rideau : « Je sais que vous voulez me félicité pour ses merveilleux costumes, mais c'est pas la peine je sais déjà que j'ai un grand talent ! »**

**Akito-la bête (Toujours furax): « Non ! Non ! J'insiste pour te faire part de ma gratitude en t'étranglant jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! »**

**Sushi (Déprime) : « ... On va faire avec ! On a plus le temps de changer cela ! Envoyez la musique !!! YUKI ET AKITO DANSEZ !!! »**

**Yuki et Akito se lançant des regards noirs, traîne des pieds l'un vers l'autre, et commence à dansé raide comme des piquets sans aucune grâce et sans aucune bonne volonté (Bref c'est moche !!!)**

**Sushi : « Thoru chante please ! »**

**Thoru théière : **

_**« Histoire étrange, qu'on ne voit jamais,**_

_**De deux individus, qu'un geste incongru, révulse en secret...**_

_**Et soudain cette chose, au dessus de leur tête,**_

_**Un film morose, qui ne vaut pas grand chose, qui va à sa perte....**_

_**Rien ne se ressemble, rien n'est fait pareil,**_

_**Mais... comment savoir si une fois terminée que l'on sait tromper...**_

_**Petite production, au résultat bâclé,**_

_**Que c'est étrange, de voir ce film, ainsi massacré... »**_

**Sushi : « C...C'es... C'est quoi ses paroles ? »**

**Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Sushi : « Grrrrr !!! »**

**Belle-Yuki dansant: « ... Aieuh mes pieds ! »**

**Akito-la bête dansant: « ... Laisse les pas traîné ! »**

**Thoru théière chantant à la lettre les paroles que lui à donner en douce Shiguré : **

_**« Tout comme les navets, il se mate en cachette,**_

_**L'Histoire Etrange, finit à la poubelle,**_

_**La Belle-Yuki et Akito la Bête. »**_

_**L' Histoire Etrange, finit à la poubelle,**_

_**La Belle-Yuki et Akito la Bête... »**_

**Sushi : « ...Heu...mer...merci Thoru... »**

**A suivre lol**


	10. Un méchoui ça vous tente ? Y a de la bêt...

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public )**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai ( enfin moi même lol)**

**Chapitre 9 : Un méchoui ça vous tente ? Y a de la bête grillée au menu !**

**Sushi : « Après cette soirée romantique, nos deux tourtereaux ce retrouve en tête à tête au clair de lune. »**

**Une grande lune en carton descend du plafond.**

**Yuki et Akito assis face à face sur un vieux banc d'école.**

**Sushi tout bas : « Votre texteuuuuh !!! »**

**Akito-la bête (Faisant la gueule) : « ... CONTENTE ? »**

**Belle-Yuki (Idem) : « ... Mouais très heureuse ! »**

**Akito- la bête (Pas mieux) : « ... QUELQUES CHOSE NE VA PAS ? »**

**Belle-Yuki (Pas content) : « ... Ouais ! »**

**Akito-la bête (Irrité) : « ... QUOI DONC ? »**

**Belle-Yuki (Idem) : « ... C'est parce que (Ce film est nul !) je m'inquiète pour mon père ! Je voudrais tellement (M'enfuir d'ici !) le revoir !»**

**Akito-la bête (De mauvaise humeur) : « ...Y A UN MOYEN ! »**

**Belle-Yuki (les mots lui échappe) : « de s'enfuir d'ici ? »**

**Sushi (The furious girl) : « Grrrrrrr !!! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Oups ! »**

**Akito-la bête : « ... Non (hélas) ! Mais le moyen de voir l'abru...ton père ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « ... Ha oki ! Chouette ! »**

**Sushi (Est dépité devant le jeu exécrable de ses acteurs) : « La bête présente alors à la Belle-Yuki un miroir magique. »**

**Akito-la bête sortant un miroir de derrière le banc : « ... C'est mon miroir magique ! Il vous montrera tout ce que vous voulez même l'abru... votre père !»**

**Sushi ( Qu'ai je fais pour mérité ça ?): « Belle-Yuki ne désirant qu'une chose, demanda à voir son père et... »**

**Belle-Yuki (avec un tel enthousiasme...) : « Ho mince ! Il est malade ! Il va peut être mourir ! »**

**Akito-La bête : « Oki ! Dégage ! T'es libre ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Ciao alors ! »**

**Sushi lançant un regard noir à ses deux « acteurs »( plus jamais avec eux !) : « La bête éprouvant pour la première fois de la compassion et de la tendresse pour cette jeune fille, fit le plus grand sacrifice de sa vie, il la laissa partir, mais avant il lui fit un dernier cadeau... »**

**Akito-la bête tendant le miroir : « Tiens prend cette camelote ! »**

**Sushi : « ... »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Ouais merci ! Bon à la prochaine !»**

**Sushi... (no comment) : « Belle-Yuki reparti comme elle était venu sur le dos de son fidèle Haru et retrouva son père dans la neige. Elle l'emmena dans leur chaumière pour le soigner. Kagura-bouffon resté caché durant tout ce temps, en voyant leur retour s'empressa d'avertir Kyo-Gaston. Envoyez le décor de la maison de Belle-Yuki °o° !!!» **

**VOUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (tombe du ciel)**

**Sushi : « Le père de Belle-Yuki se réveille ! »**

**Ristu-l'inventeur allongé sur le même vieux banc recouvert d'un drap : « Hooooo Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! »**

**Sushi : « C'est Belle-Yuki ! »**

**Ritsu-l'inventeur : « SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ME SUIS TROMPE SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GOMENNASAIIIIIIIII !!! »**

**Belle-Yuki à Sushi : « T'es sur qu'il faut le laissé réveillé ? »**

**Sushi : « Perso je dirais bien non... Mais pour l'histoire oui hélas! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Oki ! C'est toi le metteur en scène ! »**

**Sushi : « Please Ritsu calme toi ! Veut finir le film ! »**

**Ritsu-l'inventeur : « Snif ... Gomen ! »**

**Sushi : « Merci ! Bon c'est alors des grandes retrouvailles que... ARGGGGGG MER(BIIIIIIPPPPP) !!! MOMIJIIIIIIIIII LA TASSE MOMIJI JE L'AI OUBLIER !!!!! MOMIJIIIIIIIIII VIENT LAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! »**

**Momiji-tasse : « Suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! »**

**Sushi : « Vite ton texte !!! »**

**Momiji-tasse en sautant sur yuki : « Belle-Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pourquoiiiiiiiiiii t'es partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !????? »**

**Sushi happy pour une fois : « C'est parfait Momiji ! Bon ! » tourne une page du script « C'est à ce moment que Kyo-Gaston décide de mettre son plant en route ! »**

**Kyo rentrant sur scène l'air maussade, suivit de Kagura, Hiro ainsi que les villageois Kuréno et Kisa.**

**Kyo-Gaston : « Hé ! Le sale rat ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Qu'est ce que tu veux baka néko ? »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « Je vient enfermé l'abruti car il est fou ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Dégage baka néko ! Et mon père n'est pas fou ( il est chiant !) »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « Il nous à saoulé avec son histoire au château ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Il venait vous demandez de l'aide bande d'abruti !!!! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « En gueulant comme un putois ! Merci pour nos oreilles ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ? »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « Ouaiiiiiiiissss !!! Vais te casser ta tronche sale... »**

**Sushi (à coupé le micro) : « Ca suffit du faire du hors texte ! BON !!!! (Hyper énerver) BELLE-YUKI PROUVA QUE SONT PERE N'EST PAS FOU EN MONTRANT L'IMAGE DE LA BETE AVEC LE MIROIR MAGIQUE ! LES VILLAGOIS ET KYO-GASTON DECOUVRANT LE MONSTRE... »**

**Akito des coulisses (Avec un regard noir): « ... merci du compliment ! »**

**Sushi (pas calmé du tout) : « DONC DECOUVRANT LA BETE DECIDE DE SE RENDRE CHEZ ELLE POUR LA TUER !!! »**

**Tous ce mettent à marché de long en large de la scène.**

**Sushi : « DECORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!! »**

**BLAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (manque d'écraser kyo)**

**Kyo-Gaston : « QUEL EST LE... QUI A FAILLIT M'ECRASER ? »**

**Sushi : « On s'en fout !!! Continue ! Les villageois arrivent au château ! »**

**Shiguré-balayette surgissant de dessous le rideau: « Hato sannnnnnn Ayamé sannnnnnnnnn !!! Y a du monde dehors ! »**

**Sushi : « Pour...Pourquoi ce sourire ? Je te signial que tu devrais avoir peuuuuuuuur !!! »**

**Shiguré-balayette faisant semblant d'avoir peur (et c'est pire) : « Hannn ! Quel Horreur ! Du monde dehors qui veulent nous faire du mal ! Que j'ai peur !!! »**

**Sushi (Soupire de dépit) : « Finalement je préfère le sourire ! »**

**Shiguré-balayette : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »**

**Ayamé-Lumière : « N'AI PAS PEUR MON SHI D'AMOUR ! JE SUIS LA ET JE TE PROTEGERAIS ! MOI LE GRAND AYAME ! ROYALE GUERRIER ! CHEVALIER DE LUMIERE ET DE PANACHE JE VAINQUERAIS SES GUEUX !!!! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! »**

**Hatori-big ben : « ... »**

**Ayamé-Lumière:" JE LES POURFENDERAIS AVEC MON EPEE ! »**

**Shiguré-Balayette : « Ouiiiiiiiiiii !!!! »**

**Sushi (Déprime pour la énième fois): « ... Bon on va arrêter le chapitre ici...me faut une pause ! ... »**

**A suivre **


	11. Villageois VS La bête !

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public )**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai ( enfin moi même lol)**

**Chapitre 10 : Villageois VS La bête !**

**Sushi (de retour après une pause) : « Kyo-Gaston avant de partir avait enfermé Belle-Yuki et son père. »**

**Belle-Yuki faisant semblant de poussé la porte en carton : « Il nous faut sortir d'ici ! »**

**Ritsu-l'inventeur : « Gomenasai c'est de ma faute ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Mais non c'est dans le script ! »**

**Momiji-tasse derrière la porte : « Coucou !!!! Je vais vous ouvrir !!!! »**

**Sushi : « Momiji-tasse utilisa l'une des inventions du père de Belle-Yuki pour défoncé la porte ! »**

**POUFFFF (Momiji poussa la porte à coup de pied)**

**Momiji-Tasse : « Et voilàààààààààààà !!! »**

**Sushi : « Belle-Yuki et son père s'en pressèrent d'aller vers le château, pour sauver son ami la Bête ! »**

**Belle-Yuki traînant des pieds : « Vite dépêchons nous de sauver mon ami la bête ! »**

**Sushi : « Pendant ce temps, au château la guerre commence ! Tout les gens transformé en objet par la malédiction de la fée se défendent vaillamment contre les intrus ! »**

**Kuréno, Kisa, Kagura et Kyo font semblant de se battre contre Ayamé, Shiguré et Hatori.**

**Mais Ayamé est le seul à le faire avec enthousiasme. (même trop ...)**

**Ayamé-lumière : « TIENS PREND CELA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! ET CAAAAAAAAA ! ET ENCORE CAAAAAA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! SUIS LE MEILLEUR AU COMBAT !!!»**

**Kyo-Gaston : « Abruti ! C'est pas dans le script !!!! »**

**Ayamé-Lumière : « Ha ? »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « ...Trop nul ce serpent! »**

**Hatori-Big ben (Zen attitude forever): « Au fait Kyo! Il me semble que tu dois rejoindre Akito pour le combat final ou tu perds d'ailleurs ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « ... Fais ch.... ! »**

**Sushi : « C'est pas ma faute c'est dans l'histoire !!!! » Reprenant son récit « Kyo-Gaston s'échappe discrètement de la bataille... »**

**Ayamé-Lumière : « BONNE CHANCE AVEC AKITO, KYO SAN !!!!! »**

**Kyo : « ... (l'abruti !) »**

**Sushi :« ... Puuuuunaizeeeeeee »**

**Ayamé-Lumière : « Fallait bien quelques encouragement je trouvais cela plus classe ! »**

**Sushi : « Retourne à ta bataille ! Tu as laissé Shiguré tous seul face aux ennemis ! »**

**Ayamé-Lumière : « SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII D'AMOURRRRRRRRRR J'ARRIVEEEEEEEEEEE A TON SECOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!! »**

**Hatori-Big ben : « Bien joué ! »**

**Sushi s'essuyant avec un mouchoir : « Merci !»**

**« Kyo-Gaston se rend donc dans les appartements de la bête, il trouve celui-ci dans un coin en train de déprimer. »**

**Akito-la bête lisant Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix : « ... Ouais ! Ouais je déprime !» Puis jetant un regard noir vers Kyo « QUOI ENCORE ? ON PEUT PAS DEPRIMER TRANQUILE ? »**

**Sushi : « ... !!! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « Vient te battre ! Qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire ridicule ! »**

**Akito-la bête : « VA VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS, J'ARRIVE A UN PASSAGE INTERESSANT DE MON BOUQUIN! »**

**Sushi : « Han quel passage ? Il est chouette le Harry Potter 5 quand Harry arrive à Poudlard et que... enfin tu vois ... ! »**

**Akito-La bête : « Oui ! Oui ! Je vois tout à fait ! Moi je préfère le passage avec l'autre qui débarque et.... Enfin je me comprends ! »**

**Sushi (oubliant tout de son script) : « Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Terrible celle-la ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « ....Heu je vous dérange pas ? »**

**Sushi trop absorbé par sa discutions : « Rhooooo ! Et puis trop triste l'autre passage !!! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « LA FERME VOUS DEUX !!!! »**

**Sushi et Akito : « .... ????? »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « TAISEZ VOUS !!!! J'ai pas encore lu alors raconté passsssssss !!!! »**

**Sushi reprenant le script: « Oups désolée !!! »**

**Akito-la bête Rangeant le livre: « ... Gomen ! »**

**Sushi : « Kyo-Gaston engage un combat effroyable contre Akito la Bête, C'est alors que Belle-Yuki arrive enfin au château. »**

**Belle-Yuki entre sur scène.**

**Sushi : « Belle-Yuki est horrifié de voir Kyo-Gaston se battre avec son ami ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « ...heu... Ouais ! Ouais ! Horrifié que je suis ! »**

**Sushi : « Belle-Yuki supplie Kyo-Gaston de pas faire de mal à la bête ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « ... Ouais ! Ouais ! Fait pas de mal à la bête ! »**

**Sushi à Yuki: « Tu pourrais mettre un peu du tiens !!! C'est nul ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Comme ton casting ! »**

**Sushi : « Il est très bien mon casting ! Il plait à tous ceux qui vous regarde ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « HEIN ? ON NOUS REGARDE ???? »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Normal c'est filmé ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « Mais...M... Mais c'est diffusé en directe ? Y a pas de montage ? »**

**Sushi : « Oui en directe ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « Arf »**

**Sushi : « Bon si vous reveniez à votre combat ???»**

**Kyo-Gaston : « Ha ! Ouais! »**

**Sushi : « Kyo-Gaston et Akito la bête sont dans un combat acharné sur le toit du château. »**

**Akito et Kyo font semblant de se battre monté sur le vieux banc d'école recouvert d'un drap sur lequel on a peint grossièrement des ardoises grises. ( Réduction de budget j'y peux rien)**

**Sushi : « Votre texte ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « Tu va morflé sale Bête ! Cela t'apprendra de tenter de prendre ce sale rat ! »**

**Belle-Yuki les bras croisés : « Baka ! »**

**Sushi : « Jamais vu une scène de combat aussi pitoyable ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Et celle d'Ayamé ? »**

**Sushi : « Han ! Oui ! C'était en effet plus pitoyable encore ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Mais ils font quoi au juste ? »**

**Sushi : « Ils se battent !... Enfin normalement ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Ca ressemble plutôt à un remake des guignols mais en moins bien. »**

**« ... » (P'être faire quelques chose !)**

**Sushi : « Akito la bête remporta le combat, Kyo-Gaston lui suppliant de l'épargné. »**

**Kyo-Gaston : « ... JAMAIS !!! »**

**Sushi : « T'es sur ? Dommage tu avais presque finis ! »**

**Kyo-Gaston se mettant à genoux vite fait : « Pitié ! Me tuez pas ! ( Qu'est ce qui faut pas faire des fois...) »**

**Akito-la bête : « BON ALLEZ ZOU CASSE TOI ET ON EN PARLE PLUS ! »**

**Sushi (Courage plus qu'un chapitre...) : « Belle-Yuki rejoins alors la bête très heureuse de le voir vivant. »**

**Belle-Yuki s'approchant du banc les mains dans les poches : « ... Super ! Tu as l'air en forme ! »**

**A suivre **


	12. L’amour vache ! Sorry Haru

**auteur de la fic: sushi **

**genre : parodique (tout public )**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai ( enfin moi même lol)**

**Chapitre 11 : L'amour vache ! (Sorry Haru)**

Sushi (Courage plus qu'un chapitre...): « Belle-Yuki rejoins alors la bête très heureuse de le voir vivant. »

**_Belle-Yuki s'approchant du banc les mains dans les poches : « ... Super ! Tu as l'air en forme ! »_ (Ca fait classe de répéter le passage lol)**

**Sushi : « Mais La bête et Belle-Yuki était victime de la ruse de Kyo-Gaston, qui ayant feint la capitulation profita de ce moment d'inattention de la bête pour le poignardé dans le dos. »**

**Kyo-Gaston brandit un couteau en plastique mou (... Très crédible l'accessoire) et le planta dans le dos de la bête.**

**Akito-la bête : « ... »**

**Sushi : « ... Heu Akito ? Un couteau dans le dos ça fait mal ! Un petit cris de souffrance serait le bien venu !»**

**Akito-la bête : « Aïeuh ! »**

**Sushi (heureusement que c'est le dernier chapitre !) : « Sous la souffrance, la bête pousse Kyo-Gaston qui fit une chute vertigineuse dans le vide ! »**

**Akito donne un coup de coude à Kyo qui descend du banc.**

**Sushi : « Belle-Yuki est de nouveau horrifié, et tente de soigné la bête agonisante. »**

**Belle-Yuki à côté d'Akito allongé (Crispé à mort) : « Aki...La bête ne meurs pas ! »**

**Akito-La bête allongé (Crispé aussi) : « Si ! Si ! Je meurs ! »**

**Sushi : « ... »**

**Belle-Yuki (Avec un air dégoutté) : « Chut ! Pas parlé ! »**

**Akito-La bête (Idem) : « Adieu ! Arg... ! »**

**Belle-Yuki (En a marre de cette histoire): « Ho ! Non ! Il est mort ! Zut alors ! Moi qui...Moi qui... »**

**Sushi : « Qui ? »**

**Belle-Yuki dégoutté à mort : « ... Moi qui... qui...NON JE PEUX PAS LE DIRE !!!! ! »**

**Sushi : « Si tu peux ! »**

**Belle-Yuki pas content : « POURQUOI MOI ? »**

**Sushi : « Parce que tu es la princesse de l'histoire ! »**

**Belle-Yuki : « Fait ch .................. »**

**Sushi : « Allons le chapitre est finit courage ! »**

**Belle-Yuki (A contre cœur) : « MOI QUI L'AI...MEUH ! »**

**Sushi : « EFFETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT SPECIAUUUUUUXXXXXXXXXXXXX !!! »**

**PSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (feux d'artifice) **

**PSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF **

**FUIIIIIIIIIIIISHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (fumigène pour cacher un Akito virant avec joie son costume de pikachu)**

**PSHIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT PAFFFFFFFF**

**Sushi « C'est bon avec les effets spéciaux ça suffira !!!! »**

**Belle-Yuki chassant les vapeurs de fumé avec ses mains : « Kof ! Kof ! Kof ! »**

**Akito-le prince (idem) : « Kof ! Kof ! Kof ! Kof ! »**

**Sushi: « Laissez moi deviner la gérante a eut la mains lourdes sur les fumigènes, c'est ça? »**

**La gérante des coulisses : « SUMIMASENNNNN GOMENASAIIII !!! »**

**Sushi : « ... Oki ! C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! »**

**Enfin la fumée ce dissipe.**

**Sushi : « L'hideuse bête est redevenu un beau prince, Belle-Yuki n'en crois pas ses yeux. »**

**(Votre texte !!!)**

**Akito le prince (De mauvaise humeur): « C'est moi ! »**

**Belle-Yuki (Idem) : « Oui ! C'est toi ! » (C'est nul comme réplique !)**

**Sushi : « Pourtant cette fois-ci c'est bien la réplique du film Disney ! Pas ma faute : » **

**« Belle-Yuki à délivré le prince de sa malédiction en avouant son amour pour lui, tous deux peuvent maintenant déclaré au grand jour leur sentiment et ils s'embrassent d'un baisé passionné ! »**

...

**Sushi : « ... Ils s'embrassent !!!! »**

...

**Sushi : « Hooooooooooo !!!! Embrassez vous !!!! »**

**Yuki : « NONNNNNNNNNN ! »**

**Akito : « On a pas le droit à une doublure ? »**

**Sushi : « Non pas assez de budget pour ça ! Allez un petit bibi ! »**

**Yuki : « ... Plutôt crevé ! »**

**Sushi : « VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE CE BISOUS FINALE OUI OU NON ? »**

**Akito : « NON ! »**

**Sushi : « Y A PAS DE NON ! EMBRASSEZ VOUS ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! »**

**Yuki : « ... Veut passsssssssssss !!!! »**

**Sushi : « PENSEZ A TOUS SES GENS QUI CE SONT TAPPE DIX CHAPITRE RIEN POUR VOIR A LA FIN VOTRE BISOUS FINAL ! Rendez vous compte que par cette attitude vous allez les décevoir ? »**

**Akito : « ... On s'en fout ! »**

**Sushi: « Si vous vous embrassez pas je vous enferme dans la cage qui à servit de cachot avec Ayamé et Ritsu comme seul compagnie et cela durant dix jours ! »**

**Yuki et Akito : « ARGGGGGGG !!! Pas ça !!!!! »**

**Sushi (big smile) : « Alors embrassez vous ! »**

**Akito et Yuki : « ... »**

**Crispé, ils s'avancent l'un vers l'autre, se fusillant du regard mutuellement. **

**Akito et Yuki approchent leur lèvres étrangement pincées l'un de l'autre, tendu comme des piquets. Plus prêt...Plus prêt...Encore plus prêt...**

**Yuki : « ... »**

**Plus proche**

**Akito : « ... »**

**Tout proche**

**Yuki : « ... »**

**Si proche**

**Akito : « ... »**

**ET....**

**Ayamé-lumière donnant une grande claque dans le dos de son frère :« SACREEEE YUKIIIIIIIIIII !!!! » **

**« ...??? »**

**SMACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK **

**(Baisé brutale provoqué par la poussé du serpent)**

**Yuki en s'essuyant la bouche:« BIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !!!!! »**

**Sushi (Avec le sourire) : « Et bha voilà !!!! C'était pas si terrible que ça !!!!»**

**Akito : « ... Bha voyons ! »**

**Sushi : « Belle-Yuki et le prince sont heureux, ils se sont avoués leur amour réciproque. La malédiction levé tous les gens du château retrouvent leurs apparences humaines ! »**

**Ayamé-lumière : « Shiiiiiiiiii Sannnnnnnnnn nous allons pouvoir concrétisé notre amourrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!! »**

**Sushi : « La belle-Yuki et le prince danse à leur bonheur, célébrant ainsi leur union pour la vie..... Et.... THE END !!!!! »**

**Yuki lâchant les bras d'Akito : « C'est pas trop tôt ! »**

**Akito retirant le haut du costume made in Ayamé : « HATORIIIIIIIIIIIIII ??? ON RENTRE VITE !!! »**

**Kyo : « Moi je me casse dans la montagne et que personne ne vienne me déranger surtout si c'est pour faire un film de ce genre ! »**

**Kagura courant vers lui : « KYOOOOOOOOOOOOO KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ATTENNNNNNNNND MOI JE VIENNNNNNNNNNS !!! »**

**Kyo S'enfuyant en courant: « 00 HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! »**

**Kagura (Regard mauvais) : « KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KUNNNNNNNNNNN RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! »**

**(Tous deux disparaissent au loin)**

**Shiguré : « Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! C'était un film très amusant ! »**

**Ayamé : « UN GRAND FILM !!!! »**

**Haru : « Oui ! Sympa ! »**

**Sushi : « Puuuunaizeeeeee !!! ... Reste pas tout nu !!! Va mettre des vêtements ! »**

**La gérante : « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »**

**Sushi: « ARGGG !!! Han non pas elle!!!! Je me casse !!! » (Cours Sushiiiii Courssss !!!)**

**FIN**


	13. réponse au reviews

auteur de la fic: sushi

genre : parodique (tout public )

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya...sauf un perso alias Sushi sempai ( enfin moi même lol)

Note de l'auteur : ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (lol sorry) puisque cette fic est finis, mais je reçois des reviews et donc j'ai envie de pouvoir y répondre directement , d'où cet endrois lol

**Mercredi 18 mai : étant donné que j'ai reçu plusieurs autres reviews:) il est normal que je les rajoutes à la suite, vous les retrouverez à la suite des premières (j'y met également mes réponses :)) Voilà merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic et pour vos avis :)Gros Bisous **

Réponse au reviews de « la famille Soma fait son cinéma » :

SuperVovo :

La famille Soma fait son cinéma Chapter: 4 

_MDR!_

« coucou !»

_c vraiment tro excellent!_

« Merciiiiiiiii ! »

_j'sui plié en 4!_

« cool ! C'est le but recherché ! »

_j'me dépèche d'allé lire la suite!_

« Oki doki lol ! »

_j't'ecrirai une meilleure review la prochaine fois!  
bravo c génial (et vive Haru!)_

« Merciiiii encore lol ! Biyou ! »

SuperVovo :

La famille Soma fait son cinéma Chapter: 5

j'adore Ayame ki en fait des tonnes et Hatori "le seul qui suit l'histoire" doit ê ossi désespéré ke Sushi, loll

« Ho que oui ! lol »

_j'adore ossi les pti commentaire ke tu mé avant les paroles, genre "hallucine power", c tro marrant!_

« C'est venu car avec on ne peut pas faire des petits smiley (genre avec des signes du clavier, j'adore en faire mais sur fanfiction sa passe pas, donc pour donné une indication sur l'humeur du perso j'ai du changé les petits signes par des commentaires lol)

_j'adore la super demande en mariage ! ptdr! _

« Mdrrrrrrrrr ! Oui ! Oui un grand moment de poésie entre le Kyon et Yuki lol ! »

_j'adore Haru (à poil BAVE) tjs ossi zen, loll_

« lol c'est pour l'audimat lololol hohohohoho je déconne lol quoi que… lol »

_(en fait j'adore tt)_

« Re re merci ! »

_j'V lire la suite!_

« Bonne lecture ! »

SuperVovo :

La famille Soma fait son cinéma Chapter: 6

_c encore moi!_

« Re ! lol)

_moi je trouve d titre de chapitre géniau, c tro marran!_

« lol ! A fond dans la déconne lololol ! »

_j'adore la courtoisie légendaire d'Akito! Il est trop fort!_

« Il était idéal dans se rôle du prince-bête ! Un casting qui a permis bcp de délire lol »

_j'aime trop tes commentaires (ex:Kyo-Gaston (faisant la gueule pour une fois sa colle au perso: mdr)!_

« Héhéhéhéhéhé ! »

_Kyo ki danse? je vx voir ca!_

« lol Il danse pas très bien lol ! Ho que non lololol »

_j'adore ossi l'auteur! vive toii! je compati!_

« Merci ! Merci lol ! Oui oui faut me plaindre lol j'ai souffert avec eux lol »

_bon je lirai la suite plus tard _

« Oki a+ et merci pour tes reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! »

_bye_

« Biyou ! »

yuki :

_Genail ta fic , g t morte de rire, limite par terre devant mon pc! a kan la suite!  
a+ yuki_

« Coucou ! Merci Yuki ! Cette fic est en faite finis ! Elle est complète mais si tu veux y a une autre parodique sur fruit basket qui se retrouve dans l'univers d'Harry Potter (lol) et une plus sérieuse (enfin y a quand même de bonne scène avec Shiguré, Ayamé etc etc lol bref pas triste !) voilà ! Gros biyouuuuuuuu ! »

superzori

_kikou,_

« Coucou ! »

_que 3 pitites reviews TT , moi pas comprender , devrait y en avoir 10 fois plus!_

« c'est déjà bien !Puis y a aussi les reviews sur les autres fics qui m'encourage bcp ! »

_je toruve ta fics super mega genial!_

« Domo arigato (au chocolat) lololol… nan plus sérieusement merci bcp ! »

_moi aussi suis fan!_

« Holalalala c'est trop voyonsssssssss ! Merci vraiment bcp ça me touche tt ses compliments. »

_jattand s avce inpatience(bcp bcp) la suite de ton autres fic (genial aussi)_

« Oui faut que je la continue ! Je vais m'y remettre bientôt ! Gros biyou à bientôt ! »

myhahou

_trop bien ! mdr_

« Merciiiiiiiiiii ! »

_t'as une nouvelle fan, alors t'as interet a te depecher d'ecrire d'autre fics _

« Oui chef ! Bien chef ! lol »

_j'adore les parodies qui sont bien faites, et celle là lé pas mal du tout _

« Ca me rassure bcp merci ! Car j'avais pas la certitude que cette parodie soit vraiment drôle lol ! »

Adrideo

_Salut! Elle est drôle, ta fic, j'aime bien Bon courage pour tes autres fics!_

« Merciiiiiiiiiiiii !Biyouuuuuuuu ! »

**(Mercredi 18 mai ) voici d'autres reviews :**

SuperVovo

La famille Soma fait son cinéma Chapter: 9

_c vraiment enorme ta fic!_

« Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! lol »

_j'adore Hiro, lé tro excellent!_

« Mdrrrrrrrrrr en sale gosse il est extra lololol, je pense utilisé ses talents de « chieur » (sorry pour le mot lol) prochainement hohohohohohoho ! »

_é ca m'fé pensé (le truc ki interesse personne). Superwuwu (une otre fanfikeuse) c payé un trip sur Yuki en robe é l'a dessiné avec la robe jaune de Belle ds la belle é la bête: KOM PAR HASARD de coincidence! lol ct vraiment trè interessant_

« Hannnnnn j'aimerais beaucoup voir ce dessin ! J'ignorais son existence et franchement je pensais pas que quelqu'un aurait imaginé également Yuki en Belle lol, sauf qu'encore dans la fic Yuki aurait peut être préféré la robe de Belle que l'une des créations de son frère hohohohohhohohoho ! »

_j'adore la gérante, lé vraiment atteinte lol_

« lol Elle donne du piquant à l'histoire héhéhéhéhéhé ! »

_j'adore qd akito é yuki pète un cable a cause d tenu d'ayame mdr_

« mdrrrrr en plus Akito c'est payé un costume de pikatchu lol pas d'bol lol »

_et mdr pr la chanson!_

« Halalalalala je me suis creusé la cervelle pour changer les paroles, j'ai pas mal galéré pour trouver des rimes et que cela va bien avec la mélodie qu'on connaît tous. Lol Fallait m'entendre tenté de chanté ce que j'avais écris en essayant le plus fidèlement possible de refaire la mélodie lol, enfin bref contente qu'elle plaise:) »

_SUPERVOVO_

« Biyouuuuuuuuu:) »

SuperVovo

La famille Soma fait son cinéma Chapter: 10

_pov' sushi je compati, c vraiment d boulets!_

« merci merci lol »

_j'adore parske j'vien de revoir le dessin animé de la belle é la bete (ke ca faisait o moins 6ans ke j'laV pa) é c encore plu marrant de lir ta fic maintenant! C'est tro marrant le contraste entre l'original é le gro delire de FB._

« J'avais la K7 vidéo de la belle et la bête et comme j'avais l'idée de faire cette fic, j'ai voulu avant la visionné histoire de bien suivre le récit de Disney, mais ma K7 ne passait plus …. Arggggggg QUE FAIRE :) Comment je vais faire ? Me disais-je ? Car y avait longtemps également que je n'avais pas zieuté ce film d'animation. Alors j'ai pas eu le choix d'acheté le DVD et j'ai pu enfin visionné et ensuite m'y mettre à écrire cette fic. J'avais gardé aussi sous les yeux le DVD avec la liste des chapitres pour pas oublier un passage à déformer lololol et voilààààààà ! Je pense que pareil si je me regarde de nouveau la belle et la bête j'aurais par moment en pensé ce que j'ai osé mettre à la sauce FB mdrrrrrrrrrr :p »

_j'adore les spitch d'ayame, c vraiment n'importe koi lol_

« Mdrrrrrrrrr contente qu'il te plaise, j'avoue qu'ils m'ont donné également beaucoup de mal (comme pour les chansons détournés lol) »

SuperVovo

La famille Soma fait son cinéma Chapter: 11

_c tjs ossi excellent!  
j'V vite lire la suite  
Supervovo_

« lol Merciiiiiii ! »

SuperVovo

La famille Soma fait son cinéma Chapter: 12

_MDR!  
la fin é carrément génial, c vraiment n'importe quoi cette fic, J'ADORE!  
BRAVO!  
N'hésite pa a faire d'autre parodie dans ce genre, je suis cliente  
Supervovo_

« Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise :) T'inquiète j'en ferais d'autre ! héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé Biyouuuuuuuuuu ! »

SuperVovo

La famille Soma fait son cinéma Chapter: 13

_é parske ya pa de raison, je répond a ta réponse  
en plus c agréable d'avoir d reponses ossi détaillées_

« mdrrrr alors à moi de répondre (sorry du retard) à ta réponse également lol. C'est plus pratique pour moi de faire comme ça et puis tant qu'à faire c'est plus convivial et comme ça tout le monde sait de quoi on parle:) »

_bon ben de rien _

« lol ! »

_je saV pa ke les smiles ne marché plus sur , c tout pourri, commen j'V faire pour mes fic snif.  
enfin bon j'trouverai bien un moyen._

« Et maintenant même les petits tiret qui me permettait d'indiqué un changement de dialogue s'affiche plus arf:) (pour mes autres fics c'est pas cool), enfin pas le choix faut faire avec ! lol »

_Voila, ta fic été super (en plus elle é terminé, j'oré pa a attendre 3ans avant de connaitre la fin: MERCI)_

« Mdrrrrrr…Oups je suis pas en avance pour les autres halalalalalalala faut que je m'y remette TT lol ! »

_byebye  
Supervovo_

« A bientôt et biyouuuuuuu:) »

Chaya

La famille Soma fait son cinéma Chapter: 1

_Lol! J'ai lu toute la fic, c'est délire! Fais en une autre! Ah, quel amour entre Akito et Yuki!_

« Mdrrrrrr ! Si tu veux y a « Une rencontre Harry Potterisante » qui est dans le même esprit mais en mélangeant les univers Soma et Harry Potter lol ! Mdrrrrr sais pas si Yuki partage ton avis lol. »

_Akito: C'est moi ou tu te fous de ma gueule?  
Chaya, morte de trouille: mais non... Ne sors pas ta tronconeuse_

« mdrrrr !Prend Shiguré comme bouclier lololol En tout cas merci pour ta review et biyouuuuuuu :)»

Kotori Shiro

La famille Soma fait son cinéma Chapter: 13

_Yeah... Je me suis marrée sur ta fic. J'étais derrière mon écran et mon clavier j'en suis à le mettre sur mes genoux (j'ai cassé la petite planche a force de rire et de m'appuyer sur la planche parce que j'avais mal au ventre.)_

« Mdrrrrrr Merciiiiiiiiii ! Houla j'espère que tu t'es pas fais mal et que cette planche n'était pas une partie importante d'un meuble ou du bureau OO lol. »

_Mes parents aussi ont lu l'histoire et ils te félicitent quant à ton humour trop cool. Je te laisse et j'espère avoir une autre fic sur Furuba, du même genre ! _

« Rhooooo j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été choqué par mes fautes d'ortho TT lol, en tout cas merci :). Bha si tu veux y a « Une rencontre Harry Potterisante » qui est un peu dans le même esprit (je fais ma pub hohohohohohhooho) sauf que cela mélange les Soma avec l'univers d'Harry Potter héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! »

_Bise. Kotori._

« Merciiiiii encore gros bisous :) »

:)**Sushi**


End file.
